


Robyn Hood

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: When Robyn gets thrown into the life of The Saints, it causes a big stir between the brothers. The boys deal with their feelings for her in very different ways, and all of their lives get turned upside down. Connor/OC/Murphy.Slightly AU, set a year after the first film, they don't go back to Ireland.





	1. Chapter 1

 

She knew it was a bad idea coming here today, she had a gut feeling something would go wrong yet she ignored it like an idiot. Robyn pulled the bandana down onto her neck as she looked around with furrowed brows.  _ Where the fuck is the safe?! _ Was he onto her? Did he know she’d be coming here? Lorenzo Moretti was her target today and he was thick as pig shit, surely he hadn’t outsmarted her. Robyn wasn’t her real name, but it’s the one she had been given after she started this whole thing, so she just kind of rolled with it. The only person who used her real name was Father Walsh. She had a very special set of skills that she discovered at an early age, Robyn was really good at robbing people, stealing peoples shit, their money to be exact. She put her skills to good use and started robbing rich Mafioso assholes and giving the money to people in need, shelters, families that desperately needed it. Hence being dubbed as Robyn by the press, Robyn Hood. She didn’t mind it at all, no one actually knew who she was, they just knew that it was a female from some evidence left behind before she was wise enough to make sure she cleaned up after herself. Now she was a pro at it, and the people of Boston loved her. She’d been at it for years now, it was natural to her, but tonight she could feel something was off.

Murphy knew Connor and his Da would kill him once they found out he was scouting this place alone, he was supposed to just be picking up Chinese food but he was in the area and he knew no one would be home tonight. They were going to hit Lorenzo the day after and he thought it might be useful if he scoped the place out just one more time whilst no one was there. He didn’t have his mask with him but he didn’t think he’d need it, and he had on his usual black shirt and peacoat so he didn’t exactly stand out. He got in the house and looked around the place downstairs before heading up to the bedrooms. He thought he heard something moving around in Moretti’s bedroom and whipped out his pistol that they carried pretty much everywhere now. He took a deep breath and kicked the door open. Robyn almost pissed her pants and let out a squeal when the door burst open and she was suddenly confronted with a man and a gun.

“Who the fuck are  _ you _ ?!” He yelled, his face a mix of confusion and surprise. He hadn’t seen this lass around the other times they’d watched the place and she seemed like she didn’t belong here. She was dressed in black jeans, a black tee and had combat boots on. Her hair was blood red, pulled up loosely into two space buns at either side of her head and she had a bandana around her neck. Her skin was pale, just like the lasses back home and she had big bright blue eyes that were currently staring a hole through his very being as he stood there sizing her up.

“I could ask you the same fucking thing!” She cried, not moving as the gun was still uncomfortably close to her.

“What the fuck are ye doin here? Are ye his woman or somethin’?” He asked confused, his stance never wavering, he didn’t need this bitch surprising him. Robyn bristled at his comment and frowned at him.

“No I’m fucking not, I’m here to rob the asshole!” She seethed, the thought of being Moretti’s woman making her skin crawl.

“Yer robbin’ him?!” Murphy squinted at her incredulously, who the fuck was this chick?

“Yes, rob him. And then give his money to the less fortunate.” She stated dryly like it was plainly obvious. Murphy looked at her, not knowing whether to believe her or not, but she seemed genuine.

“Great, I have te scout the place on the night when Robin fuckin’ hood decides te show up.” He sneered as he lowered his gun a little but still eyed her warily. Robin took in his appearance, his accent, what he said, suddenly little bells started to go off in her head.

“Holy shit, you’re the Saints! Well, A Saint I guess, Where're the others? Are you here for Lorenzo?” She babbled curiously. Of course, everyone knew who the Saints were at this point and she was actually impressed with them, not that she would admit that right at this moment when his gun was still trained on her. Murphy smirked a little at the recognition, she seemed like she wasn’t one of those against them so he didn’t feel like he had to be too defensive.

“They actually don’t know I’m here.” He admitted sheepishly as he lowered his gun fully, she didn’t seem too much of a threat, hell it didn’t look like she even had a weapon on her. He was just about to say something about how stupid it was to come here unarmed when the door downstairs slammed shut and they heard talking, and a female giggling. Robyn and Murphy looked at each other shocked for a moment before Murphy grabbed her wrist and yanked her into a closet.

It was a tight fit and Robyn could practically taste him he was so close, he smelled like cigarettes, beer and something uniquely him but he smelt good. Murphy was silently cursing himself for putting them both in here, why didn’t he find somewhere else? She was that close she was pushed up against him and his body was starting to react. It had been a while since he’d been with a woman and she was pressing against him in all the right places and his body was being a traitorous bastard.

“That better be a fucking gun pressing into my hip!” Robyn hissed at him quietly with wide eyes, the voices getting closer. Murphy flushed a little, thankful it was too dark to really see as the tips of his ears went pink.

“Ain’t my fuckin’ fault yer rubbin’ up at me and ye got yer fuckin’ tits pushed up against me.” He spat defensively with narrowed eyes. Being this close to her, he could really see just how attractive she was and it really wasn’t doing him any favours.

“You’re the one who put us in-” She was cut off as the door flew open, Murphy's hand suddenly clamping around her mouth to silence her as Lorenzo and some made up tart stumbled into the room laughing and groping at each other. Normally she would have bit Murphys hand in this situation but she was honestly too startled to move, both her and Murphy were looking through the tiny slits of the door to see what was going on. She had only ever been caught once before and she got shot. Not something she wanted to repeat again in the near future. They stood there silently as they watched Lorenzo and the mystery woman groping at each other as they fell onto the bed, Murphy smirking and Robyn rolling her eyes. When Murphy was satisfied Robyn wouldn’t talk he moved his hand from her mouth. It felt like forever until the woman spoke.

“Why aren’t you hard yet baby? Do you not think I’m sexy?” She asked petulantly. Murphy and Robyn looked at each other both stifling laughs at the stupid Italian man on the other side of the door. He started shouting at her to leave and before long the woman had left and Lorenzo was stumbling into the bathroom.

“Well? You gonna take him out or what?” Robyn asked impatiently, she just needed to get out of this damn closest, being smushed up against a handsome Irishman was killing her and she was getting flustered. Murphy rubbed his lower lip with his thumb and shrugged at her.

“Don’t normally do this shit on me own, ye know? We were gonna take him out t’morrow.” He explained as he kept looking through the slits to see if they could leave without Moretti noticing.

“But he’s drunk. You could take him out easy like this, then tomorrow will be free and you can do what you want.” She said absentmindedly, trying to push herself against the wall behind her to put more distance in between them. Murphy thought about it for a moment, she was right, Moretti was drunk as fuck and he knew he’d be able to take him out no problems. But Connor and his Da would flip their shit when they found out he went and did it on his own. They had a plan after all.

“I can be lookout for you if you want? Keep my eye out for trouble whilst you take him out?” She asked casually. Murphy was shocked by how at ease she was with all this, they were talking about taking a man's life and she was acting like he was going to take Moretti to dinner. He ran a hand through his hair, making it a little more unruly than it already was as he mulled it over. The opportunity was too good to be true and it wasn’t like he was completely alone here, he did have some back up. She had nothing to defend herself with though if something was to happen and he glanced down at his gun. He couldn’t explain it but for some unknown reason he trusted this weird girl, it was a strange gravitational pull and his gut was telling him he could trust her completely and the feeling was completely foreign to him. The only person he trusted completely was Connor, because their bond as twins made them practically one person. He trusted their Da too although that came later but this girl had just appeared out of nowhere and he felt like he could trust her. It unnerved him greatly but he had to shake himself back into the present moment.

“Aye, alright. But here, take this incase ye need it.” He said as he pulled out his other pistol and held it out to her. She looked at it as if it was on fire and then turned her big wide eyes up to him, he wouldn’t ever admit it but they were the most beautiful eyes he’d ever fucking seen.

“I dont- I can’t... I don’t know how to use it.” She admitted as she blushed.

“What the fuck ye mean ye can’t use a gun?! What the fuck ye doin’ girl, breakin’ int’ a place like this when ye can’t even fuckin’ defend yerself?!” He asked shocked and a little angry. She was a small little thing, he had no doubt she’d get took out easy if she was jumped by the mafia assholes. She squinted at him and put her hands on her hips.

“Thanks for your concern  _ dad _ , but you don’t even know me so calm the fuck down. I’m too quick to get caught.” She said dryly, purposely leaving out the story of the one time she did get caught, best not get into that right now and prove the Irishman right. He shook his head angrily and peered out the slits again, Moretti still in the bathroom.

“The fucks he doin’ in there, he’s been gone ages.” He huffed, annoyed at everything now. Fucking Moretti, this weird pretty girl that was still pushed up against him, it was all grating on him.

“Just go, get him in the bathroom. Maybe he’s taking a shit, that would be fun for the police to see.” She smiled sarcastically, making Murphy smirk and shake his head a little.

“Right, if ye can’t use a fuckin’ gun, then just keep yer wits about ye. Stand outside the door and whistle if anythin’ happens.” He explained as he slowly opened the closet door and left, making Robyn suddenly feel cold at the loss of body heat. Murphy felt an unexpected pang of disappointment of now being so far away from the annoying girl but he shook it off, he needed to think with his brain here, not his dick. She stood there on guard as he slowly pushed the bathroom door open.

“Well, fuck me.” Murphy laughed, causing Robyn to turn around and look in the bathroom. Lorenzo was lay on the floor sprawled out completely out cold.

“Is he dead?” She asked a little confused.

“Nah, just passed out. Guess it’ll just make it easier te take him out.” He smirked as he got his pistol ready. Robyn turned around, she wasn’t quite ready to watch someone get taken out at this point and she went back to keeping guard. She heard Murphy saying something but it seemed like he was talking to himself, not to her, and she strained to hear. It sounded like a prayer and then she remembered that the Saints supposedly said a prayer before they whacked Yakavetta. After a while of waiting Murphy came back out, and seemed a lot more relaxed. Although it was weird to have done this one alone it also felt kind of good, like it proved to himself even more he was made for this shit.

“Done?” She asked him hopefully, he smiled at her and nodded.

“Aye, let’s go. We need te grab chinese on the way home. Hope that’s alright.” He mentioned casually as he started walking. Robyn stopped dead and looked at him with a raised brow.

“Uh...We?” She asked warily. Murphy turned to look at her and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly whilst chewing his lower lip. She noticed he was looking everywhere but at her, his eyes flitting around the room.

“Well...Yeah. I mean ye just saw me kill a man and ye can identify me. Can’t exactly let ye just go waltzin’ te the cops now can I?” He explained looking sheepish and like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

“No no no no no. You are NOT taking me fucking hostage! I just fucking helped you!” She yelled, outraged and scared. This guy was a killer afterall and she didn’t know what to expect. Would he whack her because she was a lia-fucking-bility? She hoped not. Murphy could see what was running through her mind as she stood there like a deer caught in the headlights and he sighed.

“Look girl, I just need te take ye back te meet me Da and brot’er alright? We ain’t gonna hurt ye. We don’t hurt women or children and we don’t hurt innocents either.” He informed her sincerely. She didn’t know if she could trust him but he held such conviction with his words, and to this day she had never known of the Saints taking anyone out that didn’t rightly deserve it. His intense blue eyes pierced into her own as they stared at each other for a moment.

“I guess I don’t have a fucking choice now do I?” She sneered as she stormed past him and stomped down the stairs, she wasn’t happy with this at all. She needed to get back to St Peters shelter near the church before Father Walsh started to worry about her. Murphy heaved a sigh and followed after her, not taking long to catch up as they left the house discreetly. The pair were silent as they walked to get food, Murphy kept glancing at the girl and was getting increasingly irritated with how she was acting. When they got to the take out place they walked in together and stopped as they waited to be served.

“Ye want anythin’?” He asked as he glanced at her.

“No thanks, you might just poison me.” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Murphy's nostrils flared a little, this little witch was pissing him off now.

“Look lass, it ain’t like I even want ye fuckin’ here alright? But me Da will want te meet ye. I already said ye’ll be safe with us so stop actin’ like a fuckin’ brat.” He snapped at her as he stepped towards the counter and ordered the food. She narrowed her eyes at him, burning holes into the back of his head. She knew he was right, she was being a bit of a bitch on purpose but she just didn’t like the idea that she wasn’t allowed to leave. She’d been her own person and a free spirit all her life now and to suddenly be told what she could and couldn’t do annoyed her. But if he wanted her dead he could have easily done it back at the house, so she guessed she was safe at least for now. She’d be damned if she was to fucking apologise to him though.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Murphy and Robyn didn’t talk the rest of the way and when they got to the apartment they were staying in, he opened the door and nodded at her to follow him. As he walked in Connor rose from the sofa storming over.

“Where the fuck have ye been Murph?! We’ve been sat here starvin’ for Christs sake...” He trailed off as he saw Robyn stood behind Murphy looking shy.

“And who’s this pretty little thing?” He smirked with a raised brow to his twin, the girl was beautiful, her bright hair making her stand out, although her clothes were a bit peculiar.  _ She looks like a fuckin’ cat burgler. _

Robyn blushed furiously under Connors intense gaze, he wasn’t hiding the fact he was appreciating her body. The Irish sure were lookers. It was at this moment that their Da walked in from the bathroom and looked over the three of them curiously.

 

“Lords fuckin’ name. And this is...” Murphy said as he turned to look at her realising he hadn’t even got her name, she just glared at him before looking to Connor.

“Robyn.” She smiled at the other two. Murphy scoffed and looked at her incredulously, looking like he didn’t know whether to laugh or not.

“Robyn?! Are ye fuckin’ kiddin’ me? Robin Hood is actually called Robyn?! Fuck me.” He laughed as he shrugged his coat off and slung it over a chair at the dining table.

“Robin Hood?” Noah asked curiously as he seated himself at the table looking at the girl.

“Aye, fuckin’ Robyn Hood over there was stealin’ money from our good pal Moretti, te give te the  _ less fortunate _ .” Murphy smirked as he lit up a smoke and sat at the table too, leaning back and relaxing after he placed the chinese food on the table for the others to help themselves. Connor was still stood regarding the new addition to the apartment but turned to look at his twin, their Da frowning at the darker haired lad.

“Why were ye at Moretti’s Murphy?” Noah asked darkly, his voice commended authority and it made Robyn stand up a little straighter as she noticed Murphy paling a bit and chew his thumb nervously.

“He took him out, the asshole was drunk, it was easy.” She blurted out before he had the chance to say anything. She wished she stayed silent though as all eyes fell on her before returning to Murphy.

“Ye fuckin’ took him out?! What the fuck were ye doin’ there in the first place Murph?! We had a fuckin’ plan!” Connor yelled at his brother.

“It was on the way there and no one was home, I just figured I’d scope it out one more time.” Murphy explained sheepishly, avoiding his father's gaze.

“But someone was home, because  _ she _ just said ye took him out, and  _ she _ was obviously there!” Connor fumed. Robyn cleared her throat from behind the men looking rather irritated.

“ _ She _ has a name thank you. And also, it worked out fine so it would be awesome if I could just be on my way now...” She said as she started to walk backwards a little towards the front door. Connor had the decency to look abashed at his misuse of words, his Ma would kick the shite out of him if she could have heard him.

“Hang on a minute lass, we can’t have ye runnin’ te the police, I think we need a chat.” Noah said as he stood from his chair making her stop dead in her tracks.

“I won’t go to the police, didn’t you hear him? I was  _ robbing _ Lorenzo. What the hell would I say to them? ‘Hey I was robbing this guy and then an Irish ninja walked in and shot him?’ I know who you guys are, I won’t tell anyone.” She pleaded at the older man, she just wanted to leave.

Noah was mulling things over in his head, he wasn’t too sure if he could trust this girl yet or not and he certainly wasn’t going to let her leave until he’d made up his mind.

“Irish ninja? Really,  _ Robyn Hood _ ? Ye goin’ te start with that shit?” Murphy smirked as leaned his arm over the back of the chair and looked up at her.

“Shut the fuck up asshole. I still don’t appreciate you holding me hostage.” She snapped as she glared at him.

“Ye should be fuckin’ grateful ye wee little witch, ye’d be dead if I weren’t there te save ye! Ye can’t even defend yerself!” He sneered at her as he stubbed out his smoke in anger. He was kind of right there, she had no idea how things would have gone if he wasn’t there. She huffed and rolled her eyes, stomping her way over to the table and flopping into a chair ungracefully, Connor following suit so they could all sit around the table. There was an eerie silence that suddenly consumed the room and it was making Robyns skin crawl as they all stared at her like they were trying to see into her very soul.

“Look, I helped him, I was look out whilst he did it. I’d get arrested too.” She sighed, trying to plead her case some more.

“She fuckin’ helped ye?! Ye let a stranger help ye?! Are ye fuckin’ insane  _ dearthair  _ (brother)?! She could have killed ye!” Connors voice was borderline screeching at this point and there was a vein on his forehead Robyn was pretty sure was about to burst.

“She doesn’t even know how te use a fuckin’ gun! I offered her one o’ mine when she was lookin’ out!” Murphy defended himself as he stood up that fast his chair fell over, Connor standing too and the two squaring off with each other.

“Ye offered her yer gun?” Connor asked as his large hand grabbed Murphys jaw so he couldn’t look away, his voice was low and now suddenly scary sounding. Robyn sat back in her seat a little not really knowing what to do, she figured the old man would intervene but he was just watching them both carefully.

“Yeah I fuckin’ did, incase she needed to defend herself! Ain’t just gonna leave her fuckin’ defenseless am I?!” Murphy seethed as he pushed Connors hand away from his face. Robyn honestly felt bad, as much as her and Murphy didn’t seem to get on he was getting all this shit because she had been there. Connor pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

“Ye gave her yer gun? Are ye fuckin’ thick?! She could o’ used it on ye!” Connor bellowed and shoved Murphy back. Murphy made no move to retaliate though as he thought about his own actions, Connor was right. What the hell had came over him that he would offer a stranger his gun like that? He glanced at Robyn, making her flush a little and feel awkward as his intense blue eyes locked with her own.

“I just...I trusted her.” Murphy admitted as he looked at Connor, Robyn felt a little flutter in her stomach as he admitted that, it was nice to be trusted. She’d always been on her own really and she’s never really had that acceptance of anyone before, it felt nice. The brothers looked at each other for a few minutes seeming to be communicating silently, their instincts had always been right and if Murphys said to trust her they would at least give her a chance.

“As uh... touching as this is, Father Walsh will be wondering where I am soon if I don’t get back to the shelter, he’s expecting me back by now.” She said quietly as she looked over at Noah.

“Ye know Father Walsh?” He asked curiously.

“Uh... yeah. He’s the closest thing I’ve ever had to a dad. He’s the one who raised me after finding me on the doorstep of St Peter's as a baby.” She admitted softly, not wanting to remember how her own mother didn’t want her. All eyes looked at her, now kinder, softer at her admission. She didn’t want sympathy though, she didn’t need it. Noah looked at her with new eyes, he knew exactly who she was now.

“Do you know him?” She asked the older man.

“Aye, he’s a good friend o’ mine lass. I know who ye are now, But he doesn’t call ye Robyn.” He said a little confused. She flushed at the fact she knew her actual name, this guy knew about her from Father Walsh and that made her feel uneasy, like he knew things about her she’d rather he didn’t know.

“He doesn’t like to call me that, it’s just what  _ they _ call me.” She shrugged looking at the table. Connor looked at her, his head tilted to the side slightly as he rubbed his chin.

“Hang on a second... Are ye THE Robyn Hood. The one from the papers?” He asked with wide eyes. He’d read a few stories about the girl that had been robbing people and then anonymously donating it to people and places that needed it but he actually thought it was all a load of shit.

“Yeah.” She admitted, blushing at the way they were all looking at her. She never liked being under scrutiny. Murphy mentally smacked himself for being so stupid and not putting two and two together. The only news he watched or read about was about The Saints really just to know what they knew about them, but had occasionally seen articles about this girl.

“Does Father Walsh know what ye do? I’m surprised he hasn’t told me. Afterall he knows exactly who we are.” Noah smiled warmly at her.

“He does, but he doesn’t like to talk about it. He knows why I do it and that I’m helping people but at the same time it conflicts with his religious teachings.” She explained sheepishly. Noah nodded at her understandingly.

“Listen lass, it’s late now and it’s dark, let me give the Father a ring and let him know yer safe with us and we’ll return ye home t’morrow.” He explained, leaving no room for arguments, Robyn just nodded at him knowing she wouldn’t get anywhere trying to convince him to let her go now.

Noah went into his bedroom to phone Father Walsh and left her with Connor and Murphy who were dishing out the chinese food now.

“Which is yers Lass?” Connor asked as he got the containers out of the back.

“She didn’t get anythin’. Accused me o’ tryin’ te fuckin’ poison her.” Murphy scoffed, sending a little offended glare at the girl. She just sat back in the chair and rolled her eyes at him. She was actually really hungry and the smell of the food was getting to her. As if he read her mind Connor halved his food and passed it to her with a smile.

“Are you sure?” She asked hesitantly as she sat back up in the chair.

“O’ course lass, ye need te eat.” He grinned as he started devouring his own food. Murphy glared at the two with disgust.

“So ye’ll take  _ his _ food but  _ I’m _ poisonin’ ye?” He seethed, his eyes feeling like they were burning her.

“Shut the fuck up Murph and eat yer food.” Connor scolded before Robyn had the chance to say anything. She smirked to him, making his nostrils flare a little in anger and he started eating his food in silence.

“As ye may have noticed by now, I’m Connor, that arse is me twin brot’er Murph, and our Da is Noah.” Connor grinned at her making Murphy scowl once more. She was shocked that they were twins with how different they were, mainly how nice Connor was compared to his asshole brother. Noah came back out after a bit and ate his food and before long they were all well fed and tired.

“Ye can sleep in the boys room t’night Robyn. They can share a bed.” He stated, making Murphys head whip in their direction, he was about to protest when Noah shot him a look that instantly shut him down. He couldn’t wait for this bitch to leave. It wasn’t that he minded sharing a bed with his twin, they did it sometimes anyway, but it was the fact he was being forced to because of  _ her. _

“I’ll show ye te the room little bird.” Connor smiled as he stood up, Robyn standing after him and following him down the hall as Murphy shot them both daggers.

“Little bird”? She asked curiously, blushing a little at the sweet nickname. He just glanced at her with a sweet smile and winked at her. He lead her to a room with two beds in, it was pretty cramped and there wasn’t much room between the beds but it was bigger than the room she had back at the shelter.

“Take my bed, I’ll share with Murph.” He said softly and watched her sit on his bed and take her bandana from her neck. He ran a hand through his hair and sat on Murphys bed facing her looking like he wanted to say something. She just watched him seeing if he would come out with it or not, she didn’t want to push him, she didn’t even know him.

“Listen lass, There’s somethin’ botherin’ me.” He admitted as he rubbed his lip with his thumb. She noticed then how similar he was to Murphy and she could see now how they were most definitely twins.

“What is it?” She asked him curious as she watched him worry his thumb. He lowered his hand and heaved a sigh.

“It’s just...Ye go out there doin’ what ye do, but ye don’t know how te use a gun? Ye don’t protect yerself?” He frowned, his brow was deeply furrowed but his eyes were kind and caring. She was shocked by how concerned he sounded, he didn’t even know her but he sounded genuinely distressed by the fact she could get hurt or killed out there. Connor had always took on the role of protector, taking on the older brother role with Murphy even though they didn’t know who was older. It just came naturally to protect Murphy, always putting himself in between danger and his brother and he would always sacrifice himself for his twin. This girl was giving him that same compulsion. He always cared about people, wanting to protect them and having some sort of hero complex, but this girl was more than that. She gave him the same feelings Murphy did and his sudden strange need to protect her was singing strong through his veins and it confused him.

“I’m too quick to get caught.” Was her lame excuse, repeating what she had said to Murphy earlier. Connor scooted just a bit closer to her, the beds were that close their legs were touching now.

“Don’t lie little bird, it doesn’t suit ye.” He said softly as his hand reached out and traced the scar near her neck from where she was shot. Murphy believed her lie because he couldn’t see the plainly obvious bullet wound scar there but Connor noticed it as soon as she took off the bandana. She swallowed hard and blushed a little at being caught out, Connors fingertips were surprisingly soft and felt pleasant as they gently traced the skin there. She looked up to meet his eyes and his intense blue ones were staring at her.

“It was just once I got caught. But I’m fine now.” She explained, wanting to avoid talking about the awful ordeal that almost cost her life. He sighed and let his hand fall back to his side but didn’t make any effort to move back out of her space.

“Look Robyn, I’d feel a lot better if ye let me teach ye how te shoot, aye? I’d know that ye could at least defend yerself if ye needed te. Please?” He pleaded to her, once again his bright blue eyes kind and caring and making her heart ache a little at the affection she found looking back at her. She wasn’t used to being around such caring people, she had always just been alone.

“Okay.” She relented with a nod. How could she say no to him when he was looking at her like that. His worry lines smoothed out and he smiled at her, making his eyes crinkle a little. She found herself smiling back at him.

“I know ye’d probably rather sleep in somethin’ more comfortable, there some shirts and boxers in the drawers there, help yerself and get some rest little bird.” He smiled warmly to her as he stood. He reached down and stroked her cheek softly making her tummy do flips and then he was gone. She sat on the bed feeling weird about it all, Connor was so nice and caring and she’d never had that before, it made her feel a longing for more of it. She stood and rummaged through the drawers finding a plain black t shirt that was too big for her and some plaid boxers. She changed into them and bundled up her own clothes and stuffed them under the bed for now, out of the way. She got inside the blankets and was pleasantly surprised by how comfy the bed was, again, it was much better than what she had at the shelter. Before long she was fast asleep and she never even heard the boys come in an hour later and go to bed.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

 

When she woke the next morning she felt better than she had in a long time, she was actually refreshed and had a good night's sleep. She rolled over and saw the boys in bed, Connor was lay on his back and Murphy was curled around him, Connors arms protectively holding his brother. She smiled at how sweet it was, she had only just met them but she could see just how close they were and how much comfort they found in the other. She felt a pang of envy though, she never had that, never had real family or anyone to be close to. It was always just her. Father Walsh raised her but he wasn’t the most affectionate of people and with him being busy she ended up being left in the care of the nuns a lot. She wished she had received that kind of affection, she didn’t even know what it was like. She quietly climbed out of bed and crept into the living room, not being able to look at the boys any longer due to the green eyed monster. She made herself a cup of coffee and sat herself at the table, putting her feet in the chair with her and hugging her knees. Not long after she heard a noise and when she looked up she saw Murphy in nothing but sleep pants stumbling into the room yawning.

 

“Wonderin’ where ye got off te.” He mumbled, his voice still thick from sleeping and he slumped in the chair opposite her. She gave him a weak smile and he eyed her for a little bit.

“Thats my shirt.” He said dryly as he just stared at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes, of course it  _ had _ to be his, it just couldn’t have been Connors.

“Connor said I could help myself, I didn’t know it was yours.” She explained sheepishly.

“Yeah well, next time,  _ ask _ .” He retorted childishly. Robyn shook her head and stood up annoyed, she couldn’t wait to be far away from this asshole.

“Here!” She snapped as she yanked the shirt off, leaving her in just her bra and boxers and she threw it at him. He wasn’t expecting her to do that and he looked at her shocked, now more awake. He took in her body as she stormed off back to the bedroom and he cursed himself. He didn’t really know why he was being such an asshole to her. She was making him all confused and since she came along he couldn’t seem to make sense of anything, so his defense against it was to lash out.

She shut the bedroom door behind her and squeaked when she turned around and saw Connor sat up in bed. He stared at her wide eyed, his eyes drinking her in with nothing but his boxers and a bra on. Yeah, he wouldn’t be able to get up for a while now. She blushed furiously at his gaze and quickly grabbed the top from the floor which was most definitely Connors and pulled it over her head, climbing back in bed and lay facing him.

“Sorry, Murphy wasn’t happy I was wearing his shirt.” She said embarrassed that he had seen her half naked.

“Aye, it’s alright. Sorry for how he’s actin.” He said as he watched her lay there. She was so beautiful even when she’d not long woke up, she just had such a natural beauty about her.

“You guys are really close. I saw you both this morning, it was sweet.” She admitted quietly and met his gaze. He actually blushed a little at her and nodded.

“Aye. Twin bond I guess.” He smiled at her, a lot of people got weirded out by how close he was with his brother, especially women. It was certainly a cause of breakdowns in any relationships the boys had.

 

“It must be nice, to have someone love you like that.” She said sadly. His heart ached a little and he felt for the poor girl. He didn’t know much, if anything at all about her life but from what she said last night, her parents both abandoned her as a baby. It must have been hard growing up in the church with people being busy all the time and he could tell just from her tone of voice alone how lonely she seemed to be. It shocked him that he actually cared when he barely even knew the girl. He was just about to answer her when Murphy came sauntering into the room, rummaging through his draws to find some clothes. Robyn became quiet at his presence and Connor wondered to himself just what about her rubbed Murphy the wrong way. Murphy usually got on with everyone, it was just in his nature. Sure he was brooding and the quieter twin but he warmed up to everyone eventually.

“Next time make sure she wears yer shit and not mine.” Murphy said, almost petulantly to Connor. Connor could see that Murphy was making Robyn uncomfortable and it was annoying him. He was used to Murphys behaviour and mood swings but he’d never really seen him this bad before.

“I thought ye said last night ye trust her.” Connor retorted curiously, unknowingly making Robyn even more uncomfortable at the fact they were talking about her like she wasn’t even there.

“I do trust her, doesn’t mean I have te fuckin’ like her does it?” Murphy scoffed as he shot an icy look at Robyn and headed off for a shower.

“I’m sorry about him, he can be a fuckin’ idiot sometimes.” Connor said apologetically after a few minutes of watching the girl in silence.

“It’s fine, I’ll be gone and out of your hair soon anyway.” She said with a sigh as Connor stood in only his boxers and looked for some clean clothes in his drawer.

“Aye, but don’t forget what ye said. I’ll be teachin’ ye how te use a gun. I can come and pick ye up from the shelter.” He reminded her firmly, he wasn’t about to let it go it seemed. She just nodded to him from where she lay and averted her eyes as he changed.

”I’ll go and get us some breakfast little bird. I’ll be back soon.” He said, leaving before she could respond. She sat up in the bed and didn’t know what to do with herself, she felt awkward and out of place being here, she didn’t want to just waltz into the living area. After a while of debating, she finally just decided to brave it and stood up, she got dressed and went to leave the room just at the same time Murphy walked into the room, dressed and clean from his shower. She didn’t really know what to say, I mean what do you say to someone who really doesn’t like you for some reason? She settled on ignoring the look he was giving her and walked past him and into the living room. Connor was just placing the coffees and breakfast on the dining table as she walked in and greeted her with a warm smile. Murphy followed close behind and the three of them sat at the table eating breakfast.

 

“Ye seen Da?” Connor asked Murphy as he shovelled a fork full of food into his mouth.

“Nah, was gone before we woke.” He shrugged as he took a sip of his coffee. The door opened and the three of them looked over to see Noah walk in with some bags. He placed the bags near Robyn and she could see some of the contents inside.

“Uh, why have you got my things?” She asked warily as she looked up at him from where she was sat. Connor and Murphy looked at their Da curiously as they continued to eat breakfast, Murphy stealing Robyns that she had seemingly abandoned.

“Listen lass, ye can’t go back home, not yet.” Noah said apologetically, making Robyns eyes widen in shock.

“But you said you’d le-“

“I know lass, I know. Father Walsh had some visitors last night, o’ the Italian kind.” He said knowingly as he sat down next to Murphy who was opposite Robyn. She felt sick at his statement, why would the Italians be there?

“I-Is he okay? Did they hurt him?” She asked concerned. Connor leaned over and placed a hand over hers to comfort her and Murphy just rolled his eyes at the gesture.

“He’s fine, Don’t worry. But it seems that Murphy and yerself weren’t as stealthy as ye thought because they were lookin’ for the girl with the bright red hair. Word on the street is she’s workin’ with The Saints.” He frowned, shooting a look at Murphy that made him slump back in his seat. He hadn’t intended on getting her involved in this mess and he felt a little bad at how different her life was about to become from associating with The Saints. He also wasn’t pleased with where he knew this conversation was obviously headed.

 

“I have to stay here for a while longer don’t I?” She asked sadly, Connor running a thumb over her hand, giving her a small comfort she had never felt before.

“Aye, I’m sorry lass but it’s for the best. Ye should also dye yer hair, it seems te be the only thing they’re goin’ on.” He sighed. The look she had on her face was almost pitiful at the suggestion and Murphy just grinned at her.

“Aw what’s wrong Robyn? Afraid o’ lookin’ normal?” He snorted as he slurped on his coffee some more.

“I think she’d look beautiful with brown hair.” Connor retorted casually as he ate his last mouthful of food.

“Aye, o’  _ course _ ye fuckin’ would.” Murphy sneered at him.

“It’d be best if someone went with ye little bird, so I’ll come.” Connor offered as he stood and ignored Murphys look of disgust. She felt like there was too much going on, just yesterday she was living the life she had been living for years and now she was shacking up with The Saints and had to change her appearance. Noah looked at her with an apologetic smile, seeing just how overwhelming if was becoming for her.

“It might be best if ye use yer real name too now.” Noah suggested. Connor had just put his coat on but didn’t want to leave just yet, he was curious to what her real name actually was. She groaned and rolled her eyes a little at the mere thought.

“Do I have to?” She asked with a pout, making Noah chuckle at her.

“It’s a nice name, nothin’ wrong with it  _ Aria _ .” He smirked, making sure to emphasise her name to make a point.

“Pretty borin’ if ye ask me.” Murphy huffed as he stood and put the rubbish in the bin and went to sit on the sofa.

“I happen te think it’s a beautiful name.” Connor grinned as he pulled her up and ushered her into her coat.

 

 

Connor had never realised just how many shades of brown there actually was and he felt like he was going insane as Aria picked up the seventh box of brown hair dye and examined it.

“Jesus Christ lass, they all look the fuckin’ same.” He whined at her as she put the box down.

“No they don’t. See this one is a warmer brown and lighter, whilst this one is a cooler tone and darker.” She stated like it was obvious as she thrust the two boxes at Connor. To him they looked the fucking same and he was losing his damn mind.

“Just get these ones aye?” He asked as he grabbed a couple of boxes off the shelf and put them in the basket. Aria sighed reluctantly but agreed, it didn’t matter which shade she chose anyway, she was going to hate it regardless.

“Don’t look so heartbroken little bird, ye’ll look beautiful either way.” He assured as they reached the cashier. She blushed a little, it was the second time he had referred to her as beautiful and it made her stomach flutter.

“I’ve had red for as long as I can remember and I don’t like boring hair colours on myself.” She admitted, sadness lacing her voice. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder with a smile.

“Stop worryin’ about it.” He told her, his voice firm but caring. She didn’t really mean to but she leant into him as they stood in line waiting to pay, affection was something she never had in life and now she was getting it of a handsome Irishman, she seemed to be soaking it all in. Connor knew how starved of love she’d been, he could tell from some of the things she had said and how she acted, it made him smile when she relaxed into him and he felt like maybe he could be the one to show her affection. He found he liked her company, probably more than he should and he’d felt a pull towards her since the get go. There was no need to jump the gun though and for now he’d settle on just giving her little affections here and there to make her smile.

When they finally reached the cashier she went to take her money out but Connor stopped her.

“I’ve got it.” He smiled as he took out his wallet and handed the notes over. She was about to protest when the old lady cashier spoke up.

“You two are adorable together. How long have you been together?” She asked curiously as she smiled warmly at the pair. Aria’s face soon matched her hair and she didn’t really know what to say but Connor seemed to have it covered.

“A year and half, she’s amazin’ isn’t she?” He asked with a wicked grin as he laced his hand with one of Aria’s, making her blush even more at his antics as he lifted her hand up to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on it. She side glanced at him, half embarrassed and half wanting to laugh at his adorable innocent face.

“You both look so happy, hold onto it.” The woman said kindly before they left the store.

 

Connor still had hold of her hand and when they got outside she let go and punched him in the arm, making him laugh as he rubbed it.

“What was that for?” He asked with a pout.

“You know what, a year and half? I’m amazing?” She asked, not being able to fight the smile that crept up on her face as he grinned at her.

“Well was only one lie in that sentence little bird. Besides I didn’t wanna disappoint the poor woman now did I?” He laughed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She didn’t fight it, she didn’t want to, it felt nice having someone so close, and his words started to sink in. She didn’t question him though, she didn’t need things getting too awkward.

They got back to the apartment and Connors arm was still wrapped around her, making Murphy look at them with pure disgust on his face.

“Fuckin’ took ye long enough.” He spat as he lit up a smoke at the table, glaring at the pair.

“Didn’t realise we were bein’ timed brot’er.” Connor said flatly, his arm dropping from Aria’s shoulder as he made his way to the table and sat next to his brother. Murphy wordlessly handed him a smoke and the lighter and Connor took it with a nod as he lit it up. Aria suddenly felt awkward, she wanted to sit down and enjoy Connors company but she knew Murphy didn’t want her there.

“I’m gonna go dye my hair.” She said quietly, looking to Connor as she knew Murphy didn’t give a shit about what she was doing.

“Don’t go wreckin’ the bathroom!” Murphy called after her, making her roll her eyes. She heard Connor say something to him in another language and they started bickering. 

 

It was about an hour later that she emerged once more but now with dark brown hair. She had it down and it was wavy since it was just towel dried. The boys were trying to make sandwiches for dinner, but it turned into them just fucking with each others sandwiches until they weren't even edible any more. They heard the fridge open and when they turned to look they couldn’t help but stare. She was pretty before but now with natural looking brown hair, she looked absolutely stunning, even Murphy would never be able to deny it. Murphy just hated himself more for thinking these things and he didn't even think before opening his stupid big mouth.

“Ye look fuckin’ ridiculous.” His own eyes widened as the words left his mouth, the harshness of his tone even shocking himself and Connors head snapped up and he glared at him. Aria blushed, she felt stupid and Murphy's words cut her more than they should have. She felt the tears sting the back of her eyes and she just fled the room, slamming the bedroom door behind her. Murphy watched after her mortified and Connor could read the expression on his face.

 

“The fuck ye say that for?!” He frowned and smacked him around the head. Murphy looked at him and shook his head, confirming Connors thoughts that Murphy didn’t even realise what the fuck was going on with him. Connor looked at him disapprovingly before moving off into the living room and sitting on the sofa, whilst Murphy just burnt holes into the bedroom door wondering what on earth was fucking with his head.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

More days passed and soon it was just over a week that Aria had been living with the three vigilantes and it was grating on Murphy. Connor had taken to staying up at night and talking with her in the living room and with each passing day he found himself getting more and more jealous. Since she had been there Connor didn’t seem to want to spend any time with Murphy and when he did he was usually giving him an ear full for how he was treating the girl. He hadn’t let up any, his suppressed anger made him lash out whenever he could and even though he hated the fact he was upsetting her, he still said things purposely to hurt her. She started ignoring him completely which just fucked him off even more, acting like he didn’t exist. Connor and Aria had become increasingly close, spending much of their time together, she found comfort in him she never had before and Connor just wanted to spend every waking moment with her. Noah was gone more on business purposes, which let the trio to their own devices.

Aria woke up to someone shaking her and she opened her eyes groggily to see a half-dressed Connor standing over her with a grin.

“Wake up sleepy head, teachin’ ye how te handle a gun today.” He beamed at her. He seemed excited, his body thrumming with energy as he moved away and put on his shirt. She looked around the room and Murphy wasn’t there so she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

“What time is it?” She asked with a yawn as she stretched her arms above her head. Connor looked her over appreciatively with how she moved so sensuously before looking back at her sleepy face.

“About 6. Wanted te get out there early enough so we wouldn’t be seen.” He smiled as he sat on the bed and started putting his boots on.

“Where’s your worst half?” She asked sarcastically as she slipped out of bed and got her clothes ready.

“He couldn’t sleep, he’s been up and out there ages. Don’t be worryin’ about him aye? Just get dressed so we can go.” He said as he stood and flashed a grin at her. She nodded still feeling half asleep as he left the room and she got dressed. She’d noticed in the past few days that Murphy wasn’t sleeping well, when she’d woke he was already awake and in the living area or out. She pushed it to the back of her mind as she left the room and joined Connor. After breakfast and some small talk, she found herself in a secluded area Connor had picked, his gun in her hand as she looked between him and the gun like she wanted to throw it at him.

 

“Do I have to do this Connor? I don’t like guns.” She whined as she looked at him. He snorted at her as he walked over and tilted his head.

“Ye need te protect yerself, so aye ye do have te. Ye don’t have to fire it off teday, we’ll start slow aye? Just get ye used te holdin’ it right.” He moved behind her and put his hands over hers to get her to hold the gun correctly, it reminded her of a cheesy romantic film and she almost laughed. After an hour and a lot of profanities, she felt a bit more comfortable holding the gun, although she couldn’t imagine it would stay that way when she had to fire it off. Connor seemed satisfied with her so they walked back to the apartment.

 

When they walked in Noah was actually there with Murphy at the table, Connor instantly went over, sensing the seriousness of their talk. Aria once again felt out of place, eyeing them cautiously as she got herself a drink of orange juice. The men were speaking in hushed tones but she tensed when she heard her name. She fucking hated being spoken about like that when she was right there and she grabbed her glass, plonking herself down at the table. All eyes turned to her as they fell silent, she was clearly not meant to join them but she gave zero fucks, glaring at them as she slurped her drink loudly just to be annoying and slamming the glass down.

“It’s rude to talk about a girl behind her back.” She stated dryly. Connor grimaced a little and looked down, Noah just watched her with mild amusement whilst Murphy rolled his eyes.

“If ye were meant to be part o’ the conversation we would have invited ye.” He huffed, shaking his head a little and leaning back in his chair.

“You invited me the moment you said my fucking name. I’m not gonna stand there and just pretend like you aren't talking about me. At least have the decency to tell me what you’re talking about.” She turned her eyes to Noah now, looking at him sternly and not wavering. The old man found her comical but he admired her bravery. He had planned on talking to the girl anyway, but he’d ended up telling Murphy when the other two were gone and thought he might as well brief Connor when he joined them.

 

“Father Walsh will be goin’ back te Ireland, we thought it was best with all that was goin’ on. He’s asked for us te keep ye safe, have ye stay with us.” He said calmly. Aria tensed a little, pursing her lips as her hand clenched around her glass. Father Walsh was the closest thing she had to a dad and to hear he was leaving, because of her, it didn't sit right with her. Neither did the fact now she would be shacked up with these three indefinitely. She liked Connor, and Noah was a good man, but Murphy was a fucking prick and she felt like she may just murder him having to live here. She was never one to handle her emotions well, she preferred to just shove them down, and this flurry of emotions was waging a war inside of her at the news. It felt like she’d had the wind knocked out of her. The three men watched her carefully, she looked like a volcano about to erupt, barely containing whatever she was feeling.

“Will I get a chance to say goodbye?” She asked cooly, still glaring at the glass she had a death grip on.

“Aye lass, he’ll come later when it’s dark before he leaves.” Noah replied carefully. She just nodded before pushing away from the table, walking off and going into the bedroom with a slam to the door. 

 

“Well, that went well.” Murphy sighed, wiping a hand over his face. He didn't like the girl but he couldn't imagine it felt good knowing the only person she considered family was leaving. He also felt guilty, somewhat responsible for dragging her into this mess. But he was going to be atoning for his sins by having to fucking live with her now. Connor was about to get up to see if she was okay, but Murphy shocked everyone, including himself by getting up first and making his way to the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and looked at her sitting on the bed looking miserable. When she saw Murphy she rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw not in the mood for his bullshit.

 

He stood there silent for a moment before he walked over and sat on his bed, watching her carefully.

“It’ll be better this way, he’s safer back home than he is here.” He said, his voice showing no sign of emotion as he did what he thought was trying to comfort her. She narrowed her eyes at him and scoffed a laugh.

“Right, yeah… You know this is your fault right, if you didn’t turn up and fuck up my plans, my life would be the same and the man I consider my dad wouldn't be fucking leaving me.” She spat with a glare. She knew it was a low blow, but she had serious abandonment issues after what happened to her as a baby and this felt all too familiar and she couldn't deal with it. Murphy's nostrils flared, he already thought this was his fault and he didn't need the little witch confirming it or making it worse.

 

“If I didnae turn up ye’d be fuckin’ dead.” He sneered as he stood up, clenching his fists and trying to push down the anger that was crawling its way up through his chest.

“Fuck you! I’m not stupid Murphy, I did this long before you showed up. I know what I’m doing!” She scoffed as she stood up too, shaking her head. They were almost touching, reminding them of the closeness they shared in the closet the day they met as they stood in the small gap between the beds. Murphy growled at her, grabbing her by the throat as he glared at her, towering over her petite frame.

“Really now? ‘Cause Connor told me all about ye gettin’ shot the last time ye got caught.” His voice was low and downright menacing. Her heart was hammering away in her chest as her big blue eyes looked at him. She knew he wouldn't hurt her despite his tone and he wasn't applying any pressure to her throat. It was hammering for a completely different reason and she wasn't sure what to make of it. His blue eyes were lit ablaze and she wasn't sure if he was mad she put herself in harm's way or mad she’d fucking survived.

 

Murphy could feel her pulse under his touch as he stared her down, he couldn't figure out if he wanted to throttle her or throw her on the bed and fuck her into next week and he was confused to no end. The pair could feel the shift in the energy around them, the air thick with sexual tension neither of them had expected to be there as they watched each other. Aria was silent, she didn't really know how to reply since he wasn't exactly wrong, and Murphy felt a smug satisfaction of how he’d shut her up pretty effectively and how she was reacting to his touch. Neither of them spoke as they just watched the other, feeling the sparks in the air and both being equally confused by it, yet not wanting to move in case it changed back. Her large blue eyes were blinking up at him through her long lashes and all Murphy could think about was her looking at him like that with her lips wrapped around his cock and he almost groaned.

 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, the spell between them broke instantly, and they moved away from each other quickly before the door opened. Murphy stood at the end of his bed, his arms crossed and making his broad shoulders look wider as he glanced at Connor who walked in. He looked at them almost suspiciously, Aria’s cheeks were flushed crimson and Murphy looked like he was about to murder someone. He had heard them shouting and then silence and he wanted to check on the pair, especially with what he’d felt from Murphy. 

“What's goin’ on?” He asked warily as he eyed them both up. He wondered if his brother had upset the girl, but she didn't look upset. She was blushing and she looked thoroughly confused and when he looked at his twin, he was scowling and avoiding his eyes. He was blocking him telepathically, and he knew then that something was going on. He’d felt Murphys almost violent anger just moments before, and then he felt a rush of arousal. He knew something was going on and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. 

 

Aria looked away, her trembling hand gripping the bed where she now sat and her chest was still heaving a little. She felt awkward and couldn't face looking at Connor. She would have thought the feelings she felt were just on her part, but she'd seen the way Murphy had looked at her and he’d made no move to talk or let her go, as if he too had felt the energy around them shift, and he acted equally as awkward about Connor suddenly being here. It was unexpected. Connor, she would have guessed. He had been nothing but good to her, flirting playfully and being a total gentleman, she considered him her best friend and she’d be a liar if she said she hadn't thought of him in that way. It was hard not to, he was gorgeous and kind with her, completely charming with his Irish brogue. She hadn't anticipated feeling anything like this with Murphy who had been a pain in her ass since the second they met, and she guessed he felt the same with how he was acting currently. It was pure and raw magnetism, she’d felt it clear as day and the intensity of it was overwhelming. It wasn't a soft flutter of butterflies like she got when Connor called her beautiful, it was an all-consuming desire to fuck him, to submit to whatever he wanted, and she’d never felt that with anyone before. She’d only had a few relationships in the past, they never lasted long, but they weren't just sexual. There were some feelings involved. She felt like such a slut for developing feelings for Connor whilst her body seemed to have decided it wanted Murphy on a primal base level, an overwhelming need.

 

The silence was overwhelming her, Connor was glancing at the pair confused and suspicious by how they were acting and Murphy's scowl had gone, leaving him looking like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. Every time he felt his brothers gaze fall on him he felt the guilt eating him alive because he knew Connor had gone and caught feelings for the annoying girl and he didn't know how to deal with what just happened between them. It didn't take much for Connor to fall for someone, it used to be something Murphy took great pleasure in ribbing him about. Murphy had a couple of relationships, but they broke down after a few months because he had jealousy issues and a temper. He’d never laid his hand on a woman, not in a bad way anyway, but he flew off the handle quite easily. And then there was the issue with his twin, how close they both were. A lot of the girls in the boys' life couldn't deal with it. They put up with it at first but when things started to get serious, they'd make comments about it which annoyed both of the boys. They'd never pick a girl over each other, not in a million years. So for Murphy, he just mainly stuck to casual relationships or one night stands. He’d felt desire before, but what just happened with Aria was new to him. He’d never felt a pull that strong before and it had rendered him speechless. It just made the thought of living with her even more unbearable because he wasn't known to be able to control himself when he wanted something. He always got his way. But in this case he didn't want to step on his brother's toes, he didn't want to hurt him. Yet he'd felt the burning need for the girl and he knew she’d felt it too with how fast her heart was beating and the way she looked at him. 

 

He felt like the walls were closing in on him as his anxiety increased and it didn't help that not one of them had spoken, the air was filled with tension and Connors unanswered questions and he knew that shutting him out wasn't helping. But he didn't have a choice or he would know just what happened. 

“Need a smoke.” With that, Murphy all but ran from the room, going to the fire escape to let the nicotine calm his nerves, leaving his confused twin behind him.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

A few days passed and Connor never got the answers about that day. He had been distracted though as after a few hours, Father Walsh had come by to say his farewell to the girl. Aria ended up hiding under the blanket in bed as she cried and Connors' heart broke for her, knowing how hard this was for her. He ended up laying with her until she fell asleep. It had only increased her guilt and confusion over what happened with Murphy, because she genuinely liked Connor and he was always good to her, she didn't understand the pull she had felt towards his rude ass twin.

 

She got up, getting dressed before leaving the bedroom. She glanced around and noticed only Murphy, watching tv. They had gone back to their usual bickering selves after what happened, ignoring whatever it was that happened.

“Where's Connor?” She asked as she made her way to the fridge, opening it and grabbing the orange juice.

“Da took him out, I get stuck babysittin’  _ you _ .” He glowered, making it clear he wasn't happy with that turn of events.

“Hm, not surprised he took Connor instead of you.” She muttered under her breath, making the boy turn to glare at her.

“What did ye just say?” He sneered as he stood up, making his way over to her. She turned to face him defiantly and quirked her brow.

“I’m not surprised your dad took your  _ better _ half with him instead.” She smirked.

He growled and grabbed her by the neck, slamming her back into the fridge. Her eyes widened as she gasped and squirmed against his hold but it was fruitless.

“Fuck you.” She spat at him, glaring daggers up at him. A sly smirk spread across his face that made him look dangerous but in the best way and she found her body responding.

“That's what ye want isn't it? Ye want me cock buried inside o’ ye so ye can moan like a bitch in heat.” He teased, leaning down and brushing his nose along her neck. She shivered, hating that even when he was taunting her, her body was enjoying it. She could feel herself getting wet at his words and she knew he had heard her breathing hitch.

“Like you don't want it too.” She retorted weakly, hoping that he’d let her go and try to deny it. She was surprised when a dark chuckle left his lips, tickling her ear.

“Aye I fuckin’ do. I want te bend ye over and fuck ye until yer screamin’ me name.” He purred, nipping at her neck. It made a soft moan leave her lips and he tensed at the sound. He decided right there that it was the best sound he’d ever heard and he was definitely going to draw more of those from her.

He let go of her neck, pushing her towards the bedroom door. 

“Ye got five seconds te get undressed and on the bed.” He smirked, making her eyes widen. She couldn't help but obey, the excitement blooming inside of her and taking over her whole body. The pure primal pull to Murphy was something she had never felt before and it was overwhelming. She hurried off, stripping off her clothes and she climbed onto the bed just in time to see him sauntering in behind her. She licked her lower lip and watched as his eyes drank her in, memorizing every part of her bare skin. He started to undress himself and she couldn't help but watch, swallowing thickly as she took him in naked for the first time. He smirked when he saw her admiring his body and he walked over, leaning down and tangling a hand in her hair.

“On yer hands and knees girl.” He purred, a devilish smirk on his face.

She nodded dumbly and did as she was told, getting on her hands and knees on the bed, lifting her ass up. He grinned at the sight, seeing her presenting herself to him like this. He liked her being submissive rather than the usual smart-mouthed bitch. He didn't mess around, sliding his cock right into her with a groan as he started to fuck her hard and fast. She was already soaked so he slipped inside of her easily. She gasped, feeling so full and blissful. He was filling her up perfectly and he was hitting that sweet spot with every harsh thrust he gave her. It didn't take long to have her moaning his name wantonly as he grunted behind her, his hands digging into her hips painfully as he drove himself into oblivion. She felt amazing, all hot and wet around his cock and her moans were driving him higher.

He grabbed a handful of her hair, tugging on it a little and drawing another delicious moan from her. He could feel her fluttering around him and he knew she was close. 

“Fuckin’ cum for me Aria.” He demanded, his voice a mere growl and she exploded around him, moaning and gasping for air as she saw stars. It sent him to his own release, a few more hard thrusts and he spilled himself inside of her as he cried out. He rested his head on the back of her neck for a moment as he caught his breath, but then he pulled out. She collapsed, feeling like jelly and she wasn't too surprised when he got himself dressed and left the room. She felt blissful, satisfied in the best way and she tried not to think about anything other than that feeling, wanting to draw it out for as long as she could.

When the high wore off, the shame crept in. Why the hell had she just slept with someone who hated her? It unnerved her how easy Murphy was able to take what he wanted from her, how easy her body betrayed her and she submitted to him. He had taunted her, mocked her, and she still slept with him. She fucking hated herself right then. Connor. Oh God, what if he found out? They were twins, she had no doubt Murphy would tell him and the dread settled into her stomach. She actually liked Connor, really fucking liked him, and she went off and fucked his brother. She groaned to herself, getting dressed and then burrowing into the blanket, hiding away from the world. She wasn't sure she would ever be able to show her face again after this.

When Connor returned with his father a few hours later, he found Murphy sat at the table looking troubled and Aria nowhere to be seen. He hoped she hadn’t hidden in the bedroom all day just because Murphy was there, he hadn't been pleased either at the thought of leaving her with his brother when his brother was a menace with her. He walked over and sat at the table, eying his twin warily. He looked like he had something on his mind but the worrying part was when Connor tried to reach him mentally, he had blocked him yet again. They never blocked each other.

“The fucks goin’ on Murph?” Connor asked bluntly, giving his brother a look that told him not to bullshit him. Murphy glanced at him, shifting in the seat uncomfortable. The guilt was starting to eat him alive. He knew his brother had feelings for her, he knew yet he still did it anyway. He couldn't lie to him, it was like he was about to burst at the seams as he fidgeted and wouldn't look at him, offering him a shrug instead.

“Right, come on.” Connor sighed, getting up and going to the fire escape, knowing his brother would follow. He hoped the sense of privacy would help his brother tell him what was bothering him, he was worrying to be honest. When Murphy joined him, the darker haired boy stood there, chewing his thumb and pacing anxiously.

“Murph, what's wrong? Ye never block me? Somethin’s goin’ on wit’ ye, just fuckin’ tell me.” Connor frowned, hating being shut out by his twin.

“Christ… ah fuck...Connor I...fuckin’ hell, I fucked her, alright?” Murphy lamented, wiping a hand over his face, not able to look at him.

“Ye fucked who?... Wait a minute, Aria?!” Connor asked incredulously, furrowing his brow as he looked at his twin. Murphy finally met his eyes and there was nothing but pure guilt there, it was only made worse by the betrayal all over Connors' face.

“It wasn't planned Connor, I swear! The other day, when ye walked in and shit was weird...fuck...we were arguin’, and then suddenly it was like the air changed, and I know she felt it too. It was just like this...pull towards her, fuckin’ stronger than I’ve ever felt. It was just sexual, just full on raw desire and it caught me off guard. But then ye came in and interrupted us. But this time, ye weren’t here te fuckin’ interrupt us, and one thing led te another...Christ. I’m sorry Connor!” Murphy rambled, looking at his brother imploringly. Murphy always got what he wanted, but it was never like this, it was never at the expense of his twin brother. Connor was everything to him, and knowing he had hurt him was cutting him deep. 

Connor didn't say anything for a moment and it unsettled Murphy. 

“How could ye do that te me Murphy? Ye know how I feel about her.” Connor sighed, shaking his head. The jealousy was eating at him, he was mad, he was upset. He wasn't mad at the girl, she didn't really know how he felt about her, he hadn't exactly told her. He was disappointed with her for doing something like this, but his pain was caused by his brother, his twin who knew just how he felt yet did it anyway. Murphy looked at him pained, shaking his head as he reached out, wrapping his arms around his brother almost desperately.

“I’m sorry Connor, please don’t fuckin’ hate me.” He pleaded, squeezing his brother as he felt the rush of emotions make his heart ache. Connor heaved a sigh, his arms coming up to hold his brother and taking comfort from him, despite the situation.

“I don’t hate ye Murph, I could never hate ye. I’m just...hurt.” He admitted, grimacing when it caused his brother to squeeze him tighter.

There wasn't much that could be done with the situation, what was done was done. Murphy was obviously sorry and Connor wasn't in the mood to fight. They went back inside and settled down watching some tv in a tense and awkward silence. It was an hour later when Aria finally emerged from the bedroom and Connor was in the kitchen making himself a drink. She walked over to him, happy to see him as she tried to push the guilt away.

“Hey, how did it go?” She asked him sweetly. He glanced to her before looking away, it was harder than he thought seeing her, knowing his brother had fucked her. 

“Alright.” He replied curtly, making her frown at him. Dread settled in her stomach then, she knew that he knew, he couldn't even look at her and her shame multiplied tenfold. She swallowed thickly before taking his wrist and dragging him to the bedroom so they could talk privately. 

She shut the door behind her and looked at him warily, wringing her hands.

“You’re mad at me.” She stated, not even a question as she blinked up at him. He heaved a sigh and wiped a hand over his face.

“Not mad at ye, disappointed is what I am.” Connor muttered as he started to pace. Aria felt her heart constrict at his words and she watched him, he turned to face her again.

“How could ye do it? He does nothin’ but fuckin’ talk te ye like shit and yet ye jump inte bed wit’ him so easy?!” He looked mad despite him saying he wasn't and she looked at him nervously.

“It just happened, I can’t even explain it. It was just like this pull to him and I couldn't say no. It was just sex, okay, nothing else. Trust me, I’m more ashamed of myself than you’ll ever be. All he had to do was give me a look and that was it, I’m pathetic.” She huffed, shaking her head at herself. 

Connor looked at her, it hurt him to know she felt the pull his brother spoke of too and he wondered what the fuck it meant. They both claimed it was just sexual but he still didn't like it. 

“Ye know, ye’ve got a good man right here, a man that worships the ground ye fuckin’ walk on and wants te keep ye safe. A man that adores ye and does nothin’ but try te make ye smile. And instead ye choose the man that berates ye at every chance he gets and makes ye feel like shit, the man that made ye cry on more than one occasion wit’ his words.” Connor lamented, the pain behind his eyes shocked her just as much as his words. She had a feeling Connor liked her that way, but it was another thing entirely to hear it.

“Connor please, I’m sorry. I like you, a fucking lot okay? And I know you probably don't believe me because I just slept with your brother but I swear that it was just sex with him. It's not like it is with you. You make me smile, make me laugh. You give me butterflies every time you touch me and you make me feel like a fucking school girl all over again.” She admitted, her cheeks flushing slightly as she looked at him imploringly.

He swallowed thickly before taking a step towards her, making her breathing hitch, he was right in front of her now and she blinked up at him.

“Tell me somethin’ little bird...if me brother asked ye inte his bed again, would ye say no?” He asked quietly, looking at her seriously. The dread filled her stomach. She wanted nothing more than to tell him she would say no, that it would never happen again. But she couldn't make promises she might not be able to keep, she couldn't lie to him. Murphy had some weird control over her body that she couldn't fight, and if Murphy wanted her, she knew she wouldn't be able to say no.

“I…” She lowered her eyes, her chest heaving at the pain inside of it.

“Thought so.” He sighed, moving away from her, he gave her a look of pure pain, shaking his head. Tears stung her eyes and she reached out for him, taking his hand.

“Connor please.” She begged, making him look away from her, he could never stand to see her so sad.

“I can’t Aria, as long as ye want Murph, I can't.” He bit out, cursing his brother for doing this. His brother wasn't known for his self-control but this time, it had fucked everything up. Yet he still couldn't hate him, he never could.

Connor moved away and she watched forlornly as he walked around her and left the room. She wiped her eyes, hating herself for having no control over this stupid hold Murphy had over her and she went and sat on the bed. She couldn't face anyone, not yet. It was too awkward. She was reading a book when Murphy walked in not too long after. Much to her dismay, she felt a tingle down her spine as she watched him over the book, he was getting some clothes from the drawer.

“Thanks for telling him.” She sneered, trying to channel these feelings into anger instead. Murphy glanced to her and scowled.

“O’ course I fuckin’ told him, felt guilty as shit.”  He huffed, slamming the drawer shut as he turned to face her.

“You have a conscience, who knew?” She spat, putting her book down. The darker twin glared at her, his jaw clenching.

“Fuck you. He’s me fuckin’ brother, he means more te me than anyone, o’ course I felt bad. Things were fine between us until ye came along, and now look, it's all fucked up.” He hissed angrily. She stood up, stalking towards him and shoved him in his chest.

“Don't try and blame me! This was you! You started this, you got what you wanted and now everything's fucked up. Your brother hates me now, so thanks. You’re an asshole.” She seethed. 

He quirked a brow at her, a sly smirk spreading on his face.

“Wasn’t sayin’ that a few hours ago were ye? Ye wanted it just as much as I did, didn't exactly put up a fight did ye?” He grinned darkly, teasing her. Her cheeks flushed at the truth of his words and it only made her more mad.

“I hate you.” She hissed, nostrils flaring as she glared up at him. He took a step forward, getting in her personal space and her breathing hitched, blinking up at him. His hands gripped her hips and she swallowed thickly at her body enjoying the contact. She hated herself. He ran his nose along the side of her neck up to her ear.

“I hate ye too.” He smirked, nipping her ear lobe and making her shudder despite his words. He moved away with a smug smirk and all she could do was look at him, confused why he had this effect on her. He gave her one last look, his eyes traveling her body like he was remembering what was underneath her clothes and then he left the room leaving her standing there with trembling hands. She had no clue what the fuck was going on or how to deal with it. All she knew was, she was screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days for Aria were awful. Connor could barely look at her, let alone talk to her. She had gone from spending almost every second of the day with him to being on her own, it was killing her. So when she was shaken awake, she was more than shocked to see the lighter haired twin stood over her bed, dressed and looking down at her. She rubbed her eyes as she blinked up at him.

“What’s going on?” She asked tiredly, his face was blank and she couldn't read him.

“Goin’ shootin’ again today, come on.” He said coldly, with that he was gone. She groaned, sitting up and sighing. This would be interesting. She knew he was only still helping her because he cared, he was a protector, it was just ingrained into him. 

 

The past few days she had avoided Murphy at all costs, fearing what would happen if she didn’t. Lucky for her, since Connor was avoiding her, his twin had spent all his time with him and she had been left alone. She got dressed and made her way out, putting on her coat as she followed Connor out of the door. It was awkward, tense and quiet. Connor had shown her how to handle the gun and how to shoot but she wasn’t hitting the cans he had lined up and she was getting frustrated, the only time he spoke to her was to give her directions and it was bothering her how fucked up things had become.

“Can we talk?” She asked exasperated, making him glance to her and heave a sigh.

“Not now, we’re busy.” He replied sternly, making her clench her jaw.

“I don’t like this Connor, please can we talk about it?” She pleaded, he couldn't look at her, he hated seeing her like this, he just couldn't get a handle on his emotions.

“If ye hit the can, then we’ll talk.” He replied, looking away from her. It was unfair, they both knew that, she had not hit any of them yet. But she tried, oh did she try, and she squealed with delight when she finally hit one, looking to Connor expectantly.

“That was a fuckin’ lucky shot!” He protested, looking incredulous she had even managed to do it.

“Lucky shot or not, I hit it, so we’re talking.” She smirked, moving to sit down. He sighed and followed after her, sitting in front of her, he really didn't want to have this conversation.

She took his hands and he glanced at her, the sadness in her eyes made his heart ache.

“I miss you Connor, I don’t like this. Please, can we just go back to being friends?” She begged, looking at him tearfully. He swallowed thickly, looking at their joined hands. He cared about her, more than he should, but it was all a mess. What was that saying? If you love something, let it go? Maybe that's what he should do. He didn't know what this was between his brother and the girl, it was unexpected to everyone but they both felt it. He wondered if he was being selfish by acting this way over something they had no control over.

“I miss ye too.” He admitted quietly, stroking her hands. The small affection he had denied her for days made her bottom lip tremble. She hated how emotional she felt, how weak she was. She let out a choked sob as she looked down and Connor watched her mortified.

“Fuckin’ hell Aria, please don’t cry.” He frowned, feeling even worse now, he had no idea just how much it had affected her. 

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, making her melt into him as she cried it out softly, just enjoying being close to him once more.

“I’m sorry Connor, I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know why I did it.” She sniffled into his neck, sounding so confused and broken that it hurt him. He was confused by it himself so he had no idea how she must have felt about the whole thing, his brother was an asshole to her.

“Aye, I know, it’s alright sweetheart.” He soothed, stroking her hair affectionately and calming her down. They sat like that for a while as she settled and then they made their way back. They both felt lighter now, the air clear. None of them really knew what was going on, but they had dispelled the tension and that was good enough for now.

Murphy was sat at the table when they walked in and he felt a surge of unexpected jealousy when he saw Connors arm wrapped around the girl's shoulder and they were both smiling. He should have been happy they both sorted it out, Connor had been miserable and Aria was getting on his nerves with her mopey sad face. Yet he wasn't, he felt a deep sense of envy that unsettled him quite a bit.

“How did it go?” He surprised himself and the pair of them by asking, actually taking an interest with something to do with the girl.

“Was good, she did well.” Connor replied, giving her a smile that made her blush slightly, Murphy felt the jealousy yet again. Connor sat next to him at the table, reaching out and clapping him on the back. Some of the tension left Murphy as he smiled at his brother, feeling like things would be better between them, they had been a bit strained and he hated it.

Aria sat down too with a beaming grin.

“I actually hit a can!” She smiled, looking so proud of herself that even Murphy couldn't help but smile, much to his dismay.

“It was a lucky shot!” Connor protested again, making her laugh lightly, why did it give Murphy butterflies? What the fuck was happening to him? He was broken out of his thoughts when his Da walked in looking tense.

“Alright boys, we have a mission.” He said firmly as he approached the table, sitting down.

“Do you need me to come?” Aria asked the older man.

“No!” The twins argued in unison, making her look to them with a frown.

“We don’t need any fuckin’ distractions.” Murphy grumped, trying to convince himself as well as everyone else that was the real reason she couldn't come, nothing to do with him not liking her putting herself in danger.

“Yer only just learnin’ how te handle a gun, its best ye stay here.” Connor said, a little more diplomatically. Aria huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Ye’ll stay here, be ready in case we need ye.” Noah said firmly, she knew what he meant and it made her heart seize up, remembering just how dangerous it was what they were doing. She nodded though, relenting, it was better than nothing.

She pottered about whilst the boys got ready and Noah briefed them on who the hit was on and after they left, she got the first aid kit ready on the table just to be safe. She hoped they would be okay though, she didn't want to play nurse today, or any day for that matter, they had to be okay. She found herself pacing anxiously as she waited for them to return. When the door opened and Noah walked in, followed by the boys, she felt the relief flood her body and she walked over, wrapping her arms around the older man. He chuckled, hugging her back. When she moved away they smiled at each other before she moved to Connor. He grinned widely at her, seeming to be thrumming with energy from the hit as he squeezed her tightly.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” She whispered softly, making him hold her tighter and kiss the side of her head. When he moved away she blushed a little, smiling shyly at him. 

She got to Murphy then and without thought, she hugged him too. He tensed at first, he hadn't really expected a hug off her too, not when he was such a dick to her, but he wrapped his arms around her, soaking her in. He was buzzed from carrying out God's work and coming out victorious, he was in a better mood than usual.

“I’m glad you’re okay too.” She admitted softly as she clung to him, the words made his chest ache in a weird way he wasn't used to and he breathed her in, letting her scent soothe him. When she moved away, she was surprised to see him smile down at her, he looked happy, it suited him. 

“This calls for a celebration aye?” Connor smirked, pulling out a bottle of whiskey, making Murphy laugh boyishly with delight as they all moved to the table. Noah was the first to go to bed, retiring earlier for the night. The other three stayed up drinking as the boys told her how it all went down, they were like children as they reenacted some of it for her but she was drunk at this point and she found it hilarious. It was nice to spend time with both boys without any tension or bickering. In the end, they were all wasted and went to bed. Aria was fast asleep when she felt the bed dip beside of her and someone shake her shoulder. She turned over, blinking as her eyes adjusted to see Murphy sat on her bed. She was about to ask him what he was doing but he held his finger up to his lips, telling her to be quiet. She glanced over and saw Connor snoring away in bed. Murphy gestured with his head for her to follow him and despite better judgement, she did. She was too drunk to think about anything properly. Murphy was staggering a little, betraying how much he himself had drank and she was more than confused when he lead her to the bathroom. He shut the door behind her and she quirked a brow curiously at him.

He pushed her against the wall and kissed her roughly, taking her by surprise. He hadn't kissed her yet, she knew it was probably too intimate for him, and if she wasn't drunk she would have realised it was because he too was drunk and was having a lapse in sanity, his guard was down. She kissed him back feverishly, loving the taste and feel of him as he pushed his body flush against hers. When he pulled away they were both breathless and he rested his forehead on hers.

“Want ye, need ye te be quiet.” He whispered, kissing her neck and up to her ear. There was no question of if this would happen, they both knew they wanted it, there was no fighting it. She nodded weakly and he nipped at her neck, making her gasp. Soon enough their clothes were gone and he picked her up, hands on her ass as she wrapped her legs around him. In one swift move, he was buried to the hilt inside of her and she had to bite his shoulder to stop a loud moan being ripped from her. 

He loved the feel of her sinking her teeth into him and he moaned quietly, thrusting up into her at a fast pace. She leant down and kissed him again, now she had a taste of him she wanted more and it would help keep her quiet. They both moaned into the kiss as Murphy fucked her against the wall, hard and fast like he was desperate. She wound a hand into his hair, tugging on it and he growled against her lips, the noise made her feel weak and she fluttered around him. 

“Fuck, ye feel so good. Can’t get enough o’ ye.” He murmured against her lips, the alcohol making him more talkative it seemed. It only spurred her on though, to hear him admit he wanted her so badly, that it wasn't just one-sided. Her face was contorted in pleasure and silent moans and he relished the sight, letting it push him further to his release.

“So fuckin’ beautiful.” He whispered, making her look down at him with wide eyes that made his breathing hitch. Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt her orgasm crash over her and he kissed her bruisingly to stop her from being loud. 

She clamped down tight around his cock and he growled again, his own release washing over him as he grunted and fucked her harder, coming hard inside of her. They were both breathless and panting as he held her and she rested her forehead on his. If he wasn't drunk he would have felt this was far too intimate, but he was drunk and he was loving it. He pulled out of her and set her down on shaky legs and he gripped her hips to steady her. She wasn't steady on her feet anyway from how much she had drank but now she felt like she just might collapse. He shocked her when he cupped her face, tilting it up to him as he kissed her softly, nothing like the hard bruising kisses when he had been buried inside of her. She kissed him back, melting into him.

 

When he pulled away, he just looked at her for a moment, not saying anything and she didn't know what to do. He looked confused, conflicted even and she didn't know what to say. She thought about Connor again and she felt guilty, she hoped he wouldn't be mad this time around, now they were friends again. Maybe that's why Murphy looked so conflicted. He sighed and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he left the bathroom, leaving her alone in there confused herself. She was drunk, but even she knew this was uncharacteristic of him and she knew deep down when they woke the next day, he either wouldn't remember or he would act like it hadn't happened, and for some reason the thought made her heart hurt. Maybe this wasn't just sexual for her deep down, maybe there was something beneath the surface that she felt for the darker haired twin after all.


	7. Chapter 7

When she woke the next morning, Aria had an epic hangover. She groaned to herself as she rolled onto her side, cracking her eyes open warily. The boys were gone but there was a glass of water and aspirin on the little table in between the beds, making her smile. She presumed it was Connor who left it for her and she was grateful. She sat up, rubbing her eyes as she tried to get her bearings, grabbing the pills and swallowing them with the water. She couldn't really remember much from the night before. She remembered Murphy waking her but then it all went blank, she felt unsettled that she didn't know what had happened. She got up, she was wearing sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt but she couldn't care less about how she looked, she felt like shit. 

 

She walked out of the bedroom and Connor was sat on the couch, head in his hands, no doubt feeling just as bad as she did. Murphy was in the kitchen area and as he walked out, they locked eyes. It was like she was electrocuted as the memories came back to her in flashes, fucking him in the bathroom, the things he had said to her, he had called her beautiful and kissed her. She blinked at him for a moment as he just looked at her almost tensely and she just knew that he remembered too. Her cheeks burnt red for a moment before she went over and sat next to Connor on the couch. Murphy came in too and sat on the chair next to them.

“Jesus Mary and Joseph, I feel like I’m on the brink o’ death.” Connor whined pitifully as he lay his head against the back of the couch.

“So dramatic brother.” Murphy snorted, trying to act like his head wasn't splitting in half.

“I know the feeling, thanks for the aspirin, I’d probably be dead without it.” She smirked a little, Connor looked at her confused for a moment.

“Aspirin?” He asked curiously, making her glance over to Murphy. His eyes were wide looking almost caught out and she couldn't deny she was shocked that it had been him that left the water and pills for her. 

He shook his head ever so slightly at her, a guilty look creeping across his face and she knew then, he didn't want Connor to know about the night before.

“Oh, nothing, nevermind. I’m still half asleep.” She snorted, looking at Connor. He smiled at her and then grimaced, luckily he was too caught up in his own hangover to realise something was amiss. She felt the guilt swell inside of her then, if Murphy even knew it was bad, she really didn't want Connor to find out about what she had done. She had been drunk, and Murphy came to her, but still, it felt so wrong. She was more than confused by Murphy's behaviour from the night before and then now, she didn't know what to think about it all.

The three of them just hung around the apartment all day trying to recover and Connor ended up going back to bed for a nap around dinner time. Noah was nowhere to be seen, but it wasn't unusual for him to go without a word for days on end, none of them ever questioned it, Noah wasn't a man you questioned. Murphy was making some sandwiches in the kitchen and she walked in to get herself a drink. She wasn't really sure how to act around him now, things felt weird.

“Thanks...for the pills this morning.” She said softly as she opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. 

“Don’t mention it, didn’t wanna hear ye whinin’ all day ‘cause o’ yer head.” He bit out, his tone cold. It shouldn’t have shocked her but she was getting whiplash from his mood swings now. She didn't want to fight though, she was over it all. 

“Still, thanks.” She sighed, putting the juice back and taking her glass.

“Wait.” He said quietly as she started walking away. She turned around to look at him warily, she didn't feel like him chewing her ear off. She just quirked a brow at him as she sipped her juice.

“Look...last night. Don’t tell him. Please.” His voice was soft and he sounded almost broken and it shocked her, hearing this tone from him. When she looked at him properly, he looked pained and she knew he didn't want to fight with Connor, she didn't want them to fight either.

“I won’t.” She assured with a nod, making him look at her like he was trying to figure out if he should believe her or not. He must have seen her sincerity though as he nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer. He turned back around to finish making his dinner for him and his brother.

“Are  _ we _ gonna talk about it?” She asked hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to, but it had to happen sometime, she was getting confused.

“Nothin’ te talk about.” He replied firmly, not even looking at her. His words stung a little, the rejection made her chest constrict and she didn't like it one bit.

“Well, you kissed me, and you called me beautiful. And now you’re acting like a dick again, so I’d say there is something to talk about.” She huffed, getting sick of this back and forth bullshit. He spun around with a scowl and she actually took a step back, swallowing thickly, regretting saying anything at all.

“I was drunk, alright? So whatever happened last night, just fuckin’ forget about it.” He hissed, pointing the butter knife at her. She just nodded, she couldn't bring herself to speak. What he said made it loud and clear and she knew things wouldn’t change between them, she was stupid to think they would. She wanted to mention how he wasn't drunk when he left the pills and water but she was scared he might stab her with the knife if she tried, so instead she just scurried off and went and sat on the couch.

She hated this hold over her that he had, how she just gave in so easily when he came to her, despite the guilt she would feel afterwards. She hated herself for being so weak, he made her feel pathetic and needy and she had never felt this way before. He was an asshole to her, yet he could make her shut up with simple words and a look and make her feel so small. But even knowing this, she still gave in every time and she knew she wouldn't ever be able to say no to him, no matter how much she would hate herself afterwards. She heaved a sigh and went into the bedroom, seeing Connor sitting up and now eating the sandwich that Murphy had made him. He smiled when he saw her and she felt the pang of guilt once again, she knew she couldn't tell him and she felt like it was some kind of dirty little secret. 

She gave him a smile, trying to be reassuring so he wouldn't suspect anything was wrong and she moved to sit next to him on the bed. He set the plate down and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she relaxed into him, just trying to take comfort from the brother that actually liked her.

“When are you next going out?” She asked as she snuggled into his side. He rested his head on top of hers as he held her.

“Tomorrow I think.” He replied softly.

“Let me guess, I can’t come with you yet again?” She asked with a derisive snort. She was getting sick of being cooped up and not being able to leave or do what she was used to doing, stealing from bad guys.

“I know ye want te help, but ye’d just get in the way. Maybe when yer better wit’ a gun aye?” He smiled down at her, trying to ease the sting of his words. She huffed but nodded, she knew he was right. What they did was a lot different to what she used to do, it was more dangerous. 

“Would it make ye feel any better if we stole the cash for ye?” He asked looking amused. She sat up and he didn't fail to see how her eyes brightened, he had been joking but apparently the idea appealed to her.

“Yes actually. There's a homeless guy that lives just down the block from the church, give it to him.” She smiled at him, making him blink at her a little dumbfounded.

“What? All o’ it?” He asked incredulously.

“Yes.” She stated like it was obvious, quirking a brow at him.

“Ye know we could use some o’ that aye?” He asked warily, making her squint at him.

“Not as much as he does. This is what I do Connor, I steal from bad men and give it to people who deserve it. I can't go out and do that anymore and I hate it, please?” She asked pleadingly. When her big blue eyes looked up at him like that he couldn't say no, he admired her line of work if he was honest. How she would put herself in harm's way to help others like that.

When he had read about her in the papers, he had found it hard to believe. This ‘Robyn Hood’ as they had called her, she seemed too good to be true. According to the papers, she had funded schools, churches and shelters and helped numerous people and families who were in very bad places in their lives. He had no idea what lead her to that calling but he wanted to ask her about it one day. It spoke volumes about her character that she would do such a thing for others. Despite all that had happened with her and Murphy, he was glad his brother had found her that day. Not only because he had no idea what she would have done if she got caught and she had no gun or no one to help her, but just the fact she had been brought into their lives. It felt like divine intervention and he loved having her around. It just felt right. He just hoped whatever it was between her and his brother would go away so they could go back to how they used to be without it looming over them and making things awkward. 

If his brother had genuinely fallen for her, well he wasn't sure what he would do. He would like to think he would be the bigger man and step down, especially since it was rare for Murphy to feel that way in the first place. But he knew he wouldn't be happy about it, because he had already fallen for her. He wondered if maybe the three of them could make it work somehow if it ever came to that. It was the fact Murphy just seemed to be using her, that was what rubbed him the wrong way. What Murphy wanted, Murphy got, but he had never gone after a girl that Connor had liked. They had never had to deal with this rivalry or jealousy. Murphy was horrible to her, and now he was using her because for some reason, even though Murphy acted like he hated her, he wanted her. And Connor wasn't really sure why. The pull that Murphy spoke of, it worried Connor, because he had a feeling it was more than sex. That Murphy couldn't see it that way because this was new to him, he couldn't understand it was different because he had never known any different. Murphy thought it was just a strong sexual need for her, but Connor thought it was something more, and he didn't want to tell his brother this because he wasn't sure how he would deal with this news. 

 

He would deny it, Connor knew he would at first, but if he accepted it, what would happen? Would they get together? Connor wasn't sure how to deal with that, he’d rather sweep the issue under the rug and ignore what was right under his nose. He wasn't stupid, his brother had insulted him greatly. He was aware of what they had done the night before, they hadn't been as quiet as they had hoped they were and it had filled Connor with a range of emotions. But he pushed them down, swallowed his pride. Because if he mentioned it, he and his brother would fight, and he didn't want that at all. He didn't want this whole thing to come to a head because he was scared of the outcome. He just hoped Murphy would get it out of his system and it would pass, he would have to deal with it, knowing he was fucking the girl he was in love with until then, just in hopes it would stop sometime soon and maybe then Connor himself could pursue her. For now, he would just have to stick to being her friend, it was better than nothing, no matter how painful the whole thing was for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Aria had gotten used to waiting up for the trio by now, worrying and trying to busy herself until they got home, and this time was no different. The first few times were the worst but they never came home with more than a few minor injuries so she relaxed a lot more after that. She wasn't used to caring for others like this. The worry and dread every time they went out to dole out their special brand of justice was draining her. She even worried about Murphy, no matter how much of an asshole he was to her and how confused she was with his behaviour. She'd grown attached to the three of them and used to having them around and now she was scared to go back to being alone. This time they hadn't returned. She'd waited up all night worrying and feeling sick, telling herself maybe they were laying low and would return by morning but they still hadn't. She found herself on Murphy's bed, the smell of both boys comforting her as she lay there wondering what to do. This was why she stayed by herself, why she never bothered with people. She was attached. She was startled when she heard the door open and close and she almost dived off the bed and ran to see who it was. She was greeted with a very solemn looking Noah and she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

 

"Where are they?" She asked, her voice trembling in fear of the answer. 

"They're alive." He started, making her relax somewhat. 

"But there was a complication.  Connor was shot...It's bad. Smecker was able te pull some strings and he's in a hospital not too far under a fake name. Murph's wit' him." He said with a frown. The gravity of his words hit her like a tonne of bricks. Connor was shot. 

"It's bad? What...what's going to happen?" She asked as tears welled in her eyes. Noah put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and looked at her with equal sadness. 

"He's not woke up yet. They don't know when he will...  _ If _ he will." He explained seriously, making Aria let out a little sob, Connor was her best friend and she didn't know how to deal with the news. She didn't know what she would do if he didn't wake up.

"I want to see him." She said firmly through her tears. Noah didn't even protest like he knew she was going to demand it anyway, so he just nodded to her. He waited for her to quickly get her coat and boots on and before long they'd arrived at the hospital. When they arrived they weren't questioned or approached as they entered the ward. 

"He's through there. The one wit’ the curtains drawn." He said softly to her, indicating that he would give her some time with him. She walked through the corridor to the bed with the curtains drawn like he said and she carefully slipped inside. Connor was laying there looking pale and lifeless, hooked up to machines and IVs. She stood there for a moment, her bottom lip quivering as she tried to hold herself together and she hadn't even noticed Murphy sat in the chair next to the bed, his eyes red and watering as he clutched hold of Connors' hand. He looked at her but this time there was no animosity or quick-witted remarks, just pain and sadness at the fear of losing his twin behind his blue eyes. They looked at each other for a moment before Murphy lowered his eyes, back to his twin. Aria quickly went and sat in the chair on the other side of Connor, grabbing his hand much like Murphy did. She used her spare hand to rummage for something in her coat pocket which made Murphy watch her curiously through his bloodshot eyes. She pulled out a beautiful rosary which shocked him. She wasn't religious despite being brought up by the church and she'd made that known to them plenty of times. She wrapped it around Connors' hand and clasped his with both of her small hands, closing her eyes in prayer. 

Murphy watched her in mild fascination. He could see her with fresh eyes now. Not just the weird annoying yet attractive girl that was stuck to them by circumstance. The girl who made him feel things he'd never felt before and didn't want to feel. The girl who was close to his twin and it filled him with jealousy on both sides. The girl he felt a weird pull to that he couldn't resist, even when he knew it was hurting his brother. She was praying for Connor. Putting Connors beliefs before her own and he had nothing but admiration for that. When she opened her eyes again she was met with Murphy's watery blue orbs piercing her curiously. She would have felt shy or embarrassed in any other circumstance but she was too upset. She let one arm rest on the bed whilst the other still held onto Connors, like her life depended on it. She watched Connor sadly and her bottom lip trembled again as a small sob escaped her lips. Murphy didn't hesitate as his hand reached across the bed and grabbed her own firmly. The touch comforted her greatly and she clutched onto it as tightly as she did his twins. 

****  
  


"It'll be alright." He said, his voice hoarse and not sounding too sure but the sentiment was appreciated all the same. He looked at her in the way he did through his lashes that made her get butterflies and she nodded at him. They were broken out of their weird staring contest by Noah entering and much to her surprise, Murphy didn't let go of her hand. 

"Just need a minute." Noah said sadly. Murphy knew he wanted some time with Connor too so he reluctantly stood up, letting go of both hands he had been holding. He didn't want to leave his twin and he was fiercely protective of Connor, but Noah was their Da after all. Aria opened Connors' hand and placed her rosary inside it, kissing his hand softly before standing too. She followed Murphy out of the room and down the corridor in silence, not really knowing what to do. Murphy stopped walking and turned to face her, his puffy sad eyes regarding her for a moment. 

"Will ye come te the chapel wit' me?" He asked, not knowing if she would or not. Just because she prayed for Connor didn't mean she suddenly developed the same faith he had. He was well aware he didn't deserve a thing off her with how he had been treating her.

"Okay." She agreed with a nod, shocking him slightly. He nodded gratefully at her before walking once again, now side by side with her as they made their way to the chapel. 

When they got there and walked in he immediately felt more at peace. At home. Aria had to admit the chapel did have a sense of calmness to it that she enjoyed. She followed Murphy to a pew, no one else was there and she found some more comfort in being the only two there. They sat down and the silence enveloped them, and it only upset Aria further as all she could see in her mind was Connor. He looked so ill and it only made it more real with how serious this was. It wasn't a graze or scrape, he'd been shot seriously and they didn't know if he would make it out of this. She tried to stop herself but she couldn't and she just started crying again. Murphy understood her pain, he was hurting unbelievably. The very thought of Connor never waking up was making his stomach churn and he felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart. Her sobs only added to his pain, seeing her so heartbroken about Connor and he reached out and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close and holding her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his middle and sobbed into his shirt, soaking it with her tears. 

"Shhh. It's alright  _ mo chailín milis _ (my sweet girl), it's gonna be alright." He soothed, emotion showing itself in his voice as he held back his own tears. She wanted to ask what would happen if Connor didn't wake but she didn't want to upset him further so she just cried it all out of her system as he held her. She was too upset to be shocked by the affection and his scent soothed her the same way Connors did. She noticed he'd used the same term of endearment Connor normally used for her and she wondered what it even meant. She couldn't imagine the pain Murphy was in, she felt like she was dying and she knew Murphy had to be feeling ten times worse than her. She clung onto him, feeling like she was somehow connected to Connor when she did and she didn't want to let go. She did though reluctantly, not wanting him to feel awkward. Murphy watched her carefully before facing forward once again and silence descended on them. 

****  
  
  


"I can't...can't feel him." Murphy said sadly, breaking the tense silence. Aria looked at him curiously not fully understanding what he meant. He glanced at her and noticed she was waiting for him to elaborate. 

"Me and Connor...we can usually feel each other. Part o' the twin bond and shit. But now... _I can't feel him_." He explained with a lump in his throat. Arias' heart hurt hearing the words and she wondered what would happen to Connor if it was that bad. She remembered the night Connor tried explaining some of the weird twin connection things they had, how much they were in each other's head and just how far they could push it, and she knew Murphy must have been so scared to not be able to feel his brother. 

"He'll be okay. He has to be." She said, her voice surprisingly firm as she reached out and took his hand in her own. When she really thought about it she did believe he'd be okay. He didn't have a choice, he had people here that needed him and she knew she'd never be able to put Murphy back together if Connor died. They sat like that for a while longer before making their way back to Connor, Murphy’s hand held tightly onto Aria’s, not letting her go as if she was his only anchor to sanity. She never questioned it or pushed it, glad they could provide the comfort they both desperately needed. 

****  
  


Days passed by and they seemed to drag on. Aria and Murphy stayed at the hospital, sleeping in the uncomfortable chairs that sat around Connors hospital bed. They sat mostly in silence, the only noises were the machines Connor was hooked up to and the nurses and doctors as they came to check on him. In the time they had been there, Murphy hadn't been an asshole to her, they got along fine, getting each other food from the cafeteria when they needed it and coffee. It was an unspoken truce between the two. They were there for Connor and that itself changed everything they were used to. They hadn’t slept together, or even mentioned it, things between them had changed greatly. Four days later and Noah convinced them to head back to the apartment just to have showers and get clean clothes, he was worried about the both of them, he could see the toll Connors injuries were taking on them. They put up a fight but Noah was clearly the authoritative figure and what he said was final. 

****  
  
  


They got home and Aria showered first, getting dressed in the bedroom as Murphy showered. She was looking for a shirt to wear, finding one that smelt of Connor and smiling to herself. His scent had a way of calming her that she just couldn't explain. She saw something in the bottom of the drawer and looked at it curiously, taking it out of the drawer. It was an old picture, the wear on it giving it a slightly faded and crumpled look. It was of a woman holding two little cheeky looking babies. She grinned at it as she sat down against the drawers, knowing who the little ones were at once and it made her heart warm. Seeing them both as young babies, so happy with their mother and carefree. 

"The fuck are ye doin?!" Murphy snapped, snatching the picture out of her hands protectively. She hadn't heard him come in the room and looked up at him with wide eyes. His eyes met hers looking hard and cold, his hand holding the picture defensively. After how good things had been between them, she was taken aback by his tone.

"I'm- I'm sorry. I was just..." She started.

"Just what?! Snoopin' through our shit?!" He hissed at her. She shook her head unable to meet his furious gaze. 

"No I...I just... I never had anything like this. No pictures of me as a baby or with family. I saw it in the draw and it made me smile. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched it." She said sadly, a faint blush on her cheeks as she admitted that to him. She heard him exhale a breath and suddenly he was sat by her side against the drawers. 

"It's me Ma wit’ me and Connor, back home. She's a good woman. Fuckin' miss her." He said wistfully as he held the picture to her to see it. She looked at him, grateful he hadn't embarrassed her further and had seemed to cool off.

"She must be an incredible woman to raise the likes of you two." She smirked playfully, trying to lighten the mood. She was surprised when Murphy let out a little laugh and he relaxed more where he sat, making his arm lean against hers.

"Aye. Tell me about it. She swore she went grey before we even got out of fuckin' diapers." He grinned staring at the picture. It was silent for a moment and she could see Murphy working his jaw like he wanted to say something but couldn't bring himself to do it. 

"Ye...ye really don't have any pictures?" He asked her, glancing at her curiously. The thought just didn't sit right with him. Family was everything with him and Connor. Family was their life and to think the girl didn't have any of that just baffled him. 

"Nope. I never met my parents. All I know is; I was about a month old at most when Father Walsh found me on the doorstep of the church. No note. Nothing. No reason as to why they didn't want me." The sadness that laced her voice made him shiver, he couldn't imagine the issues she must have just from that abandonment alone. 

"Well, ye got family now." He said quietly, still looking at the picture of his mother. She looked at him questionably, raising her brows a little until he turned to face her. 

"Welcome te the MacManus clan Aria. I'm sure ye'll fit right in." He grinned, making her snort at him. Her chest felt warm at the thought of being accepted somewhere, especially when the person telling her seemed to hate her only a week before. 

"Ye don't have te be alone now. We're yer family." His voice was low but sincere and she chewed her lip as a lump formed in her throat. 

"Thanks Murphy." She whispered, still fighting her tears. 

"Fuck me. Don't cry girl, it's Connor that deals wit’ the emotional lasses, not me." He laughed, still being serious though, crying girls was something he had no expertise in. She laughed at him as she wiped her eyes with a shake of her head. 

"Asshole." She grinned, leaning her head on his shoulder. He surprised her by bringing his arm up around her and holding her close. They sat like that for a moment, just letting the silence wash over them briefly as they rested. It was nice, being with him like this, taking comfort from him in the same way she did from Connor. She really felt like they had turned a corner and it made her happy.

"Let’s go back and see if he's woke up yet." Murphy said softly as he moved his arm and stood up reluctantly. He hadn’t wanted to get up, he had been enjoying sitting with her like that, being close to her in a way that he wasn't used to. It wasn’t sexual, yet he found himself liking it, it sent a warmth through his chest. He reached a hand out for her to take as he helped her to her feet.


	9. Chapter 9

It was just over another week when Connor finally woke up. He had been grumpy, tense and not happy about being cooped up in hospital, but Aria and Murphy never left his side. Aria wasn’t used to seeing this side to the lighter haired brother, he was petulant and snarky to the staff, he just wanted to go home. He was sat propped up in the hospital bed, Aria nestled in his side with her legs over his. Ever since he woke she had been attached to him, not that he minded one bit. One thing he did notice though was the shift between the girl and his brother and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. They hadn't argued once, they got on well. The only good thing was the lack of sexual tension there now which previously you could cut with a knife. The three of them looked up when a doctor walked in, he was the one in charge of Connor, the older man was getting sick of Connors shit much to Arias amusement.

“Good news Mr Jones, you can go home.” He smiled, no doubt relieved to be rid of him.

 

Aria snorted at the fake name, it was so generic. She glanced to Murphy and he smirked at her and shook his head.

“Thank fuck for that! Just let me get outta here.” Connor huffed, watching as Aria stood up beside of him.

“I just need to sign the papers and then you’re free to go.” The doctor said before he left the room.

“I didn't have you down as being so rude.” Aria snorted as she looked over at Connor.

“Ye should have seen him when he was 14, he had his tonsils out, he went around screamin’ at the nurses!” Murphy laughed loudly, making Aria grin and shake her head.

“Ah fuck off ye little shits. I just want te get home and be able te take a piss wit’out someone comin’ wit’ me.” He grumbled as he swung his legs over the bed. Murphy stood, on hand to wrap an arm around him as he helped him up.

It didn't take too long before they were back at the apartment and Murphy took Connor right to his bed.

“For fuck sake, from one bed te another. I’m not an invalid ye know.” Connor griped as Murphy comically tucked him in, Aria stood leaning against the door frame as she watched on with a smile.

“The doctor said te rest ye fuck face, so that’s what yer gonna do. I’ll go pick up food.”  Murphy retorted, ruffling his brother's hair and receiving a growl and a smack to the hand.

“Can we have Chinese? The hospital food was God awful and I want somethin’ good.” Connor sighed, glancing up at his brother pleadingly as Murphy moved towards the door.

“Aye alright. Ye want anythin’ girl?” He asked as he stood near her.

“Uh… Just whatever you two have will be fine.” She smiled. 

Connor watched on half confused and half-interested as Murphy wrapped an arm around her, kissing the side of her head before he left. Things had certainly changed since he was laid up in hospital. She turned to look at him and he raised a brow at her, making her blush slightly as she climbed onto the bed next to him.

“What?” She asked hesitantly.

“Nothin’... just weird is all.” He replied nonchalantly, trying to act like it wasn't bothering him.

“Things are just different now. Seeing you...like that. It changed everything.” She admitted softly, toying with her hands.

“So ye together then?” Connor asked surprising himself and her at the harshness of his tone. She looked at him with a frown.

“No! It’s not like that Connor. We’re just friends.” She insisted, making him relax infinitely as he looked at her.

She was so beautiful and he couldn't tear his eyes away. He had almost died, the one regret he had when he lay there bleeding out was the fact he hadn't done a thing, he hadn't made a move out of sheer stubbornness because of her and Murphy. They weren't the only ones who had changed, he wanted her, and he didn't really care what was going on with the pair now. There was no reason why they couldn't fucking share her affections if that's the way it needed to be. She blinked up at him as he just stared her down and she felt butterflies in her stomach, she wasn't really sure why he was just watching her. 

“C’mere.” He said firmly, his tone shocking her just a little. He held his hand out and she moved closer, unsure of what he was doing, but suddenly she was pulled into his lap straddling him. She’d never sat with him like this before, it felt a little too intimate for just friends.

She didn't need to think about it though because he wound a hand into her hair and pulled her lips down to meet his. She was shocked at first, she hadn't expected it at all, but she welcomed it, kissing him back. It was slow and sensual and she felt her body react to him, like a small fire being lit inside of her and he was stoking the flames. She melted into him as his tongue massaged hers and when he moved away, they were breathless. She looked at him confused, not sure what to say and he smiled at her, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

“Wanted te do that since I first fuckin’ laid eyes on ye.” He smirked, making her blush furiously and duck her head. She remembered the look he had given her that day, when he first saw her and gave her a very obvious once over. 

“You should have done.” She replied with a shy smile, glancing at him.

“Aye, but then ye fucked me brother and I didn’t feel like sharin’ much, but now…” He licked his lower lip, his hooded gaze making her shiver.

“Now?” She asked hesitantly, not knowing what his answer would be, his words were shocking her.

“Now I don’t give a fuck. I want ye, even if Murph does too.” He replied firmly, his hands sliding down her back to her ass and squeezing it a little. 

She blushed brighter then as she blinked at him, she hadn't ever witnessed this side to the usually charming and sweet twin but she was enjoying it. He pulled her down and kissed her again, harder this time and she moaned into the kiss. He relished the sound and he arched up against her.

“Need ye lass, please.” He begged breathlessly against her lips. She swallowed thickly as she looked at him trying to catch her breath.

“What about Murphy?” She asked warily, not really wanting to bring him up, but he would be back soon with food.

“What about him?” Connor smirked at her, leaning up to kiss and nip her neck and making her moan. What was it about these two that made it so hard to say no? 

All rational thought went out of the window as he assaulted her neck and she was like putty in his hands, molding to his will. He pulled her shirt off and then unclasped her bra, seeing her bare chest for the first time, she blushed as his eyes drank her in greedily and his hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them. She gasped softly, resting her head on his as he grinned devilishly at her. She tugged at his top then, impatient and wanting. She was careful though, not wanting to hurt him, he was still recovering after all. Her hands smoothed down his chest, careful of the wound in his side as she leant down and kissed him bruisingly. She lifted herself up, moving to the side to shimmy out of her pants and panties and he pulled his own down, not bothering to remove them completely. They were in a rush and he didn't feel the need to. 

She straddled him once more and sunk down onto his cock, moaning loudly as she did. He groaned, pure bliss consuming him whole as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Christ, ye feel amazin’ sweetheart.” He moaned, burying his face into her neck with a needy whine as she started moving, riding him. She fisted his hair as she fucked herself on his cock, wasting no time, she wanted him, all of him. The pair were moaning wantonly, stealing kisses as he rut up into her. She could feel herself getting closer and she gripped his shoulders, resting her forehead against his, their breath mingling together.

“Cum for me beautiful girl, let me hear ye.” He purred against her lips, sending a shiver right through her. She nodded, riding him faster and harder which elicited a loud moan from him. He watched her with rapt attention as her orgasm washed over her, her lips parted as a desperate keening moan got ripped from her lungs. It sent him to his own release seeing her like that after all this time of wanting her, and he grunted and moaned as he bucked his hips up to her, spilling himself inside of her. 

She melted into him, laying her head in the crook of his neck as he stroked her back soothingly, the both of them catching their breath. He kissed her shoulder affectionately and she smiled lazily, enjoying the feeling. When Murphy fucked her, it had always felt so impersonal and unaffectionate. It was nice to feel cared about like this. She sat up and smiled at him as she blushed softly, making him beam a grin at her. He cupped her cheek, thumb stroking it as he kissed her sweetly, making her heart swell in her chest. They stayed like that for a moment as they basked in their high before she moved off him and stood to clean herself up.

“Maybe ye should check if Murph's back wit’ food yet.” Connor suggested, not able to do it himself since he was on bed rest. She nodded and got dressed, going to him once more when he held his hand out. He gave her a loving smile as he kissed her knuckles and she looked down at him adoringly.

“Any regrets?” He asked softly, looking at her carefully.

“None.” She said firmly, smiling at him. He looked pleased and nodded, releasing her hand so she could go.

When she walked into the living area, she noticed Murphy sat at the table, bags of food there as he smoked, face like thunder. She felt her stomach churn as the realization that he had heard them dawned on her. He discarded his smoke and stood, turning his glare onto her as he backed her up until her back hit the fridge. He was silent and his behaviour was unsettling after how things had been with them. He gripped her jaw harshly as he scowled down at her, making her just blink up at him, she didn't know what to do or say.

“I can smell him on ye.” He sneered, looking disgusted as he pushed her face away and took a step back. She felt a pang of something in her stomach she couldn't quite place and she swallowed thickly.

“He said he didn't mind sharing.” She wasn't sure what possessed her to blurt those words out, almost like a life raft she was clinging desperately to so she wouldn't drown. 

He quirked a brow at her as a sly smirk spread across his face, one that told her she was in for a world of trouble.

“Did he now?” He asked carefully, making her nod dumbly. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her into the bedroom, ignoring her protests. Connor raised a brow at them, looking so fucking smug that Murphy scowled at him for a moment, he was well aware his brother knew he had heard them, the bastard.

“So, ye wanna share now?” Murphy asked as he pushed the girl in front of him. She looked to Connor with wide eyes but the lighter haired twin wasn't looking at her, he was looking at his brother. Murphy's hand wrapped around her throat as he stood behind her and Connor squinted a little and sat up more. The girl didn't look distressed though, she looked flustered and he suddenly got a slight insight into how their time together had been, he wasn't shocked, he knew his brother liked it rough.

“I want her, and I don’t wanna fight about it anymore. I almost fuckin’ died.” Connor said firmly, glaring at his brother. Murphy licked his lower lip as he looked at him, his hand still around her throat and feeling her rapid pulse. He knew then where this was coming from, Connors near-death experience had changed his way of thinking. Murphy was not averse to it. They hadn't shared a girl before but Murphy wanted her too, and he also didn't want to fight over her. As long as things were fair he knew they could deal with sharing.

“As long as Aria doesn't play favorites, aye girl?” He purred into her ear, making her shiver. Connor looked to her then, their eyes locking.

“I wouldn't ever do that.” She whispered softly, making Murphy smirk smugly. Connor was watching her, seeing the very hold she and his brother had spoken of in full effect. He hadn't ever seen her so submissive before, so timid, and it was interesting to see her that way if he was honest, a new side to her. 

“Well then, we agree, no fightin’ anymore, we’re both wit’ her?” Murphy asked, giving his brother a pointed look, one that told him he couldn't go back on his word after this.

“Aye.” Connor smirked, knowing there was no point fighting it any longer. Aria just stood there, unable to move with how Murphy was holding her. She didn't know what was going on, what did he mean by with them? Were they together now? Did Murphy even want that with her? She was so confused but she didn't feel it was the right time to ask. Suddenly, Murphy released her and spun her around, looking down at her seriously.

“And ye want that too?” He asked softly, his hands coming up and stroking her neck. The affection caught her off guard from him and she looked up at him warily.

“Yes, but...do you?” She asked hesitantly, knowing he would understand the meaning behind her words. He had never expressed a desire of more than sex with her. He leant down, kissing her lips softly and she found herself melting into him, relishing in the sweetness from the usually cold twin. When he broke away, he rubbed the tip of his nose against hers.

“Aye, I do.” He smiled softly, making the butterflies come back in full bloom.

 

She beamed a smile at him, happy with his answer and her smile made him smile, it was so beautiful. She glanced to Connor then, cheeks crimson at kissing his brother in front of him but he smiled at her, she was shocked to see no jealousy or anger there, maybe this could work after all. She felt like a weight had been lifted, her feelings for Connor finally being dealt with and finally getting somewhere with Murphy. No tension, no anger or fights or dirty little secrets. It was all out in the open now and she didn't need to feel that guilt anymore. She wasn't really sure what she was getting into, she hadn't ever done this kind of thing before, but she wouldn't change it for the world, it just felt right.


	10. Chapter 10

** So I've finished this fic off and I'm gonna post all the rest of the chapters right now, because honestly, I have so many WIPS that I need to get this one out of the way and done with looool **

** Don't hate me. **

** \----------------------------- **

A couple of days passed and it was easier being with two guys than Aria thought it would be. They hadn't had sex since and she was a little glad. They were taking it slightly slow and since there were two of them, she was happy they didn't want to go at it like rabbits or else she probably wouldn't be able to walk. She had been shocked to find none of them getting jealous, they seemed to just flow so easy, kissing her, giving her little affections so easily as she sat with them. They had even kissed her in front of Noah much to her horror, but the man never mentioned it or acted weird, almost like he already knew it was coming. 

 

She was in bed as she woke and she yawned, trying to roll over. She was weighed down by an arm around her though and she blinked confused and tired. She hadn't gone to sleep with anyone so she didn't know why there was suddenly a body in bed with her. She glanced at the hand splayed on her belly and she saw no tattoo, it was the left hand which lead her to the conclusion it was Murphy. That shocked her even more, that he had sought her out to...cuddle? She wasn't sure. He squeezed her a little and nuzzled the back of her neck and she smiled a little, knowing he was now awake. 

“Morning.” She whispered softly, making him kiss her shoulder sweetly. 

“Mornin’ love.” He rasped, his voice thick from sleep. He moved even closer and she felt his morning wood pressed against her ass and she felt a tingle down her spine.

He kissed her neck, nipping it a little as he ground himself against her ass. He had been patient but his need for her was getting too much to bare, he needed her. He heard her breathing hitch and he smirked against her skin, sucking on her neck and marking her up. She was sleeping in just a shirt and panties and his hand trailed down to her thigh, pulling her panties down. She lifted up a little to help him and she felt him move around behind her, pulling his own boxers off. He grabbed her thigh, lifting it and she gasped when she felt the tip of his cock pressing against her already soaked opening. He moaned, loving how her body always responded to him like that. She let out a loud moan as he slipped inside of her and he groaned, bucking his hips into her needily.

He set a steady pace, fast and hard as he fucked her, making her moan wantonly. She hoped to God Connor wasn't in the room. Kissing his brother in front of him was one thing, but this was another entirely. 

“Murph.” She gasped softly, earning a growl in response. He suddenly pulled out of her and she felt empty. He rolled her onto her back and then he was on top of her, burying himself inside of her once again with a moan. He pinned her hands above her head, lacing their fingers together as he fucked up into her, making her arch up at him with a needy whine. She wanted to touch him and she struggled against his hold, but he didn't budge as he leant down and kissed her breathless. When he pulled away, her eyes darted to their bed and her eyes widened to see Connor lay there watching them. 

She tensed a little and Murphy felt her, glancing over and seeing his brother. He smirked and looked back at the girl, kissing her neck up to her ear.

“Don’t worry love, he’s touchin’ himself as he watches ye.” He purred in her ear, making her shiver. She was shocked by his words as she looked at his brother, seeing his arm moving under the cover. She blushed deeply at this revelation.

“Connor.” She moaned softly, looking at him almost pleadingly and she wasn't quite sure just what she wanted from him. Murphy pulled out of her and for a moment, she worried he was upset that she had just moaned his brother's name, but instead he pulled her up on her knees and spun her around, so her back was flush against his chest. 

“Ye want him m’girl? Ye wanna make him feel good?” He whispered huskily, making her nod as her eyes were glued to the lighter twin. He had stopped touching himself now and was watching them with rapt interest.

Murphy met his gaze then and they didn't need words as Connor stood, completely naked and his cock stood to attention, Aria couldn't take her eyes away. Connor settled on the bed in front of them, propped up by the pillows and being mindful of his injury. 

“Ye gonna look after him sweetheart?” Murphy smirked, nipping her ear and making her moan. This whole thing was weird and new to her, she hadn't expected this to happen. She nodded again and leant down, taking Connor into her mouth and making him moan loudly. His hands went into her hair, stroking it lovingly as he looked down at her. Murphy hadn’t had the pleasure of her mouth wrapped around his cock yet but he figured he’d let his brother have this once since he almost died and all. They hadn't ever done this before and maybe it should have felt weird, but it didn't. They were always so connected anyway, in each other's heads and feeling what the other felt, it just amplified it all and felt right.

She gasped around Connor when Murphy pushed inside of her once more and she felt the pressure building up inside of her. He was even more relentless with her now as he fucked her hard, jarring her body and making Connor hit the back of her throat. The sensation had him writhing and moaning, unable to stop himself or even care. Murphy was grunting and groaning as his fingers dug into her hips, he was so close and he had no plans of slowing down.

“Fuckin’ Christ!” He gasped, an embarrassingly loud moan leaving his lips as he fell over the edge. His thrusts faltered as he jerked inside of her and shot his load, making Aria follow suit at the noise he made. She moaned around Connor as she felt the pleasure sweep through her body like a burning fire. She came hard and watching her and feeling the vibrations of her moans pushed Connor there too, moaning as he spilled himself inside of her mouth. 

Murphy was panting and kissed the nape of her neck as he tried to come back to earth, and after a moment he pulled out, collapsing next to them in bed. Aria moved away, swallowing every drop Connor gave her and he watched with great satisfaction. He grinned at her and she snorted lightly, wiping her mouth. She felt like jelly now. Connor shifted over, making room for her in between them and she lay on her back with a content sigh. She smiled to herself as both boys wrapped their arms around her. She felt so full of love. She tensed a little when that thought crossed her mind. Love? Was that was this was? Wasn't that too soon? She hadn't expected this realisation and now it filled her with dread, she hadn't really planned on falling in love with anyone, let alone two people. Attachments made you weak and now she was scared, she had already almost lost Connor. She wasn't really sure what to make of it and she had no plans to come out with it to them anytime soon, she knew they probably didn't feel the same way. Honestly she felt like maybe Murphy would never feel that way.

He had been more affectionate than she expected and the cuddle she woke to shocked her, but she wasn't stupid, she knew this was still new to him and she was still wary about that fact, worried he would suddenly change his mind when he got bored of her. And now she had to catch feelings for them both and for the first time since this agreement was made, she was worried. She tried to push it to the back of her mind as she just lay with them, just focusing on the moment instead of thinking about the future, she just wanted to be happy. The three of them ended up falling back to sleep, a tangle of limbs.

When she woke, Murphy was gone, but Connor was still there, she was startled to see him watching her though and he snorted at her wide-eyed expression.

“Were you watching me sleep?” She asked looking amused, making him grin as he stroked her hair.

“Maybe, ye just looked too beautiful not te admire.” He smirked, making her blush a little. She smiled at him, her hands stroking his chest as they just laid together for a moment.

“Yer alright aye? Not messed up after before?” He asked warily, making her quirk a brow confused at him.

“Messed up?” She asked curiously, making him sigh a little.

“The three o’ us, what we did. Wasn't exactly planned, we haven't spoken about it.” He elaborated, making her nod as she remembered what they had done. It warmed her heart to know he was worried about her.

“Not messed up, I enjoyed it.” She admitted with a sly smirk, making him huff a laugh.

“Aye, good.” He grinned, leaning in and kissing her lovingly.

After some time relaxing, she got up to make some breakfast for the bedridden man and she saw Murphy sat at the table. He beamed a smile at her when he saw her and the way his eyes lit up made her breathing hitch, remembering her earlier revelation. 

“Hey love.” He grinned, making her smile back and stroke his hair as she walked passed, looking through the cupboards for food. She squeaked when his arms suddenly came around her from behind and he chuckled near her ear.

“Missed ye.” He whispered softly, making her still a little. 

“I was right in there Murph.” She snorted, shaking her head. He moved away and spun her around, settling his hands on her hips.

“Aye, I know. Still missed ye though.” He smiled sweetly at her, making her look down. She felt like it was all too much, she didn't want to be in fucking love.

He frowned at her and grabbed her chin gently, tilting her head up to him.

“What's wrong?” He asked looking concerned and she heaved a sigh.

“It's nothing, I’m just thinking too much I guess.” She admitted, giving him a weak smile. It didn't ease his frown any though.

“Was it about before? We don’t have te do that again if it was too much for ye.” He said softly, making her heart ache once again at how worried the boys were about it all.

“It’s not that. I’m fine I promise okay?” She tried to muster up the best smile she could and it seemed to work, his frown eased off and he smiled back at her, it was much better. He kissed her forehead before letting her go and continue to make breakfast.

 

She wasn't sure what to do, part of her felt like she needed to create some distance but she knew deep down she didn't want that. The brothers wouldn't allow it either, they'd know something was off and they'd have none of it. Since everything was out in the open they were always around her and Murphy, in particular, was incredibly needy much to her surprise. She knew she would just have to roll with it, put her fears aside and deal with it. They would pass that bridge when they came to it and until then she just had to try and act like her heart wasn’t aching for the twins that had stolen her heart from right under her. She just hoped she was strong enough to deal with it. 


	11. Chapter 11

A whole month flew by quickly. The three of them had settled into a routine with their relationship and it was easy. Aria had come to terms with the feelings she had for the boys now, but she hadn't told them yet. But every time they had to go out on a mission she would feel it all hit her once again with a large dose of panic and she hated it. They were off again and she had been cold and distant all day, much to the boys' dismay. They were due to leave and the girl was on the fire escape looking off at nothing.

 

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, seemingly so deep in thought she hadn't heard anyone come out there with her. She turned around to see Murphy's concerned face looking down at her, it only made her angrier at herself. At any moment these wonderful souls could be ripped from her and it was her own fault for getting attached, she was so fucking stupid.

“Are ye alright?” Murphy frowned, she wouldn't look at him though, it only worried him more.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She replied coldly as she tried to walk around him and go back inside. He sidestepped her though, not letting her past and she felt the anger building inside of her. She glared at him with a clenched jaw and he squinted at her. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong so he had no clue why she was acting this way with him or his brother.

“Don’t fuckin’ lie, just talk te me love.” He sighed, trying to quell his own temper, he wasn't known for dealing with this kind of shit well, he was quick to anger.

“It’s nothing so just get the fuck outta my way.” She snapped, making his blood boil. Everything had been so good, he was clueless why this was happening and when he didn't understand something, his brain would switch to anger to cope with it.

“Like fuck I will. Just fuckin’ tell me why yer actin’ like such a fuckin’ bitch!” He sneered at her. 

“I fucking love you both okay?!” She yelled as she shoved him in the chest. He stumbled back a little as he blinked at her shocked, he really hadn't expected those words to come out of her mouth and his anger had dissipated pretty fucking quickly. He didn't know what to say as he looked at her.

“Are you happy now?” She seethed, shoving past him and climbing back inside.

She was mortified to see Connor stood right there inside of the apartment, the look on his shocked face making it clear he had heard her and she felt embarrassed and so fucking vulnerable, it only made her more mad. 

“Aria…” He whispered softly, making her swallow thickly.

“Don’t.” She snapped, walking away to the bedroom. He grabbed her wrist though and she turned to face him. Her tearful eyes made him frown and he felt a lump forming in his throat. She wouldn’t look him in the eye and he cupped her cheeks, wiping a stray tear that fell down. He took a deep breath to steady himself as he rested his forehead on hers.

“I love ye too.” He said softly, making her finally look him in the eye, clearly shocked. Her heart felt ready to beat out of her chest as she blinked up at him. 

“You do?” She asked quietly, sounding like it was absurd and he grinned her, kissing her lips sweetly before releasing her.

“O’ course I do, how could I not?” He laughed incredulously, making her blush. 

Murphy came back in then and he looked anxious, he wouldn't look at her and she felt the dread building in the pit of her stomach. 

“We’ve gotta go.” He said tensely to his brother. Connor looked at her apologetically as if knowing she was hurting. Murphy hadn’t said it back, he hadn't said a word to her since she had said it and Connor knew it was hurting her, not that any of them were shocked about it. Connor hugged her tightly before moving to the door, their Da was waiting in the car for them. She looked to Murphy nervously, toying with her hands, she felt like she’d really fucked it up between them. He looked at her finally but she couldn't read his face and he chewed his thumb a little. Neither of them spoke and the air was getting thicker with tension by the second.

“You should go.” She whispered, giving him an out she knew he so desperately wanted. He nodded, walking over and kissing her lips softly before he left. 

She felt a hollow cavity grow in her chest and she wished she could go back in time and stop herself from saying those words. She was happy Connor had said them back, but Murphy, it all felt too weird now and she didn't know what to do about it. She felt so vulnerable, admitting that to him when he didn't feel the same. She didn't want him to feel pressured, like he had to say it back, she knew he probably wouldn’t ever feel that way. She figured they should talk when they get back, clear the air and let him know she didn't expect anything from him, no matter how much that revelation hurt her.

She waited around for hours and when they came back, the three of them were fine and she felt the relief flood her body. Noah came to her first, he always did. She saw him like a dad now and he was always so kind to her when he was there.

“Did it go okay?” She asked him as he hugged her, when he moved away he smiled down at her.

“Aye lass it did. Went really well.” He replied, making her breathe a sigh of relief. He went off and retired to his bedroom as he usually did, he was getting older now and she wondered when he would put down the holy sword of righteous fire he had taken up all those years ago.

She glanced to the boys then who were waiting for her and Connor scooped her into his arms, making her giggle a little as he squeezed her.

“Someone's in a good mood.” She snorted. She wasn't too surprised though, the boys always came back like this, doing what they did, their purpose, it always had them thrumming with energy. He let her go and kissed her deeply, making her melt into him. When he pulled away, he stroked her cheek and smiled.

“I'll be waitin’ for ye both in the bedroom when yer ready.” He said softly, making her frown confused. He left though without another word and now she was left with the other twin, the one who it was awkward with now.

He moved to sit on the couch and she followed suit, not really knowing what was going on, he was being unusually quiet for when he came back, usually bursting with energy. He turned his body to hers, looking at her warily and it made her nervous.

“What's going on Murph?” She asked hesitantly, making him swallow thickly as he took her hands in his.

“Look, I can’t lie te ye and just say I love ye, I don’t know if I do.” He said tensely, making her look down at their hands as she felt tears prick her eyes. He used his free hand to make her look up at him again and he looked pained.

“Please, just...hear me out. I’ve never been in love before, I don’t really know how it feels, not enough to be sure te say it te ye. But what I do know is, I really fuckin’ care about ye. I think about ye all the fuckin’ time, ye make me smile no matter what ye do, and every time I’m away from ye, it makes me chest hurt. I don't know if that's love, maybe it is. But I just...the thought o’ losin’ ye, it fills me wit’ dread. I don’t think I could live wit’out ye now, and I need ye te know, that maybe I’m not ready te say it back, not right now, but it doesn't mean I don't feel it or care.” He rambled nervously, stroking her hand softly as he looked at her earnestly.

His words made her heart constrict. It sounded like he did love her, or pretty much almost did, she wasn't sure, but it was enough reassurance all the same and she felt herself relax and smile at him.

“Thank you Murph, for telling me.” She whispered softly, looking up at him with those blue eyes that made him weak. He breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't upset anymore, that she had listened and it had been good enough for her. When she told him earlier, it had caught him off guard and he hadn't known how to deal with the news or what to say. But talking to Connor, it helped clear his head. He was truthful, he didn't know if this was love, it was more than he'd ever cared about anyone before but he didn't want to just blurt out those words to her if he wasn't 100% sure that's what it was. 

He pulled her closer and kissed her almost desperately and she felt like he was stealing the breath from her lungs. She kissed him back, melting into him completely, feeling all previous tension leaving her body. When he moved away he gave her a cheeky grin and she blushed. The boys always had that effect on her.

“Ready for bed m’girl?” He asked as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear, making her smile adoringly at him. It always made his heart beat a little faster when she did that.

“Yeah, let's go see if Connor is okay.” She snorted, making him laugh his beautiful boyish laugh. They both felt much better now about everything.

He wrapped an arm around her as they walked into the bedroom, only to see Connor fully dressed and snoring away on the top of the bed. Aria covered her mouth to stifle a laugh so she didn't wake him. He was laying sideways and Murphy squinted at his sleeping brother.

“The fuckin’ tit, how the fuck am I gonna get in bed now?” He snorted, shaking his head as he moved away from her and started stripping down to his underwear.

“You could always sleep in my bed, hands to yourself though Mr.” She smirked, making him quirk a brow and lick his lower lip.

“Sounds like a plan, can't make any promises though love.” He grinned devilishly at her as he flopped onto her bed, making her laugh lightly as she got undressed. She was well aware of his eyes burning into her skin as she got naked and then slipped a large shirt over her head, she thought it was Connors but she could never be sure.

She climbed into bed and he opened his arm out to her, letting her settle with her head lay on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. He buried a hand in her hair, playing with it affectionately as she relaxed against him.

“Will ye tell me again?” He asked softly after a few moments of silence. She opened her eyes and glanced up at him confused.

“What?” She asked tiredly, she had been falling asleep. He chewed his lower lip, looking somewhat embarrassed and it only confused her further.

“What ye said...before I left. Would ye tell me again?” He repeated quietly, she noticed he was blushing and it shocked her. 

“That I love you?” She asked carefully, not knowing if that's what he was getting at, she couldn't think of anything else she might have said that he wanted to hear again. He nodded, glancing at her shyly and her heart ached, she didn't know how he could be so endearing sometimes. 

“I love you Murphy.” She smiled up at him, kissing his cheek sweetly. A beautiful smile graced his lips when he heard the words once again and it made her feel all sorts of sappy shit. 

“Ye mean the world te me love.” He whispered, his voice thick with emotion as his arm tightened around her. She knew it was his own way of telling her he cared and it made her feel a little emotional. She beamed a smile at him, nuzzling his cheek and making him laugh lightly.

“Goodnight Murphy.” She whispered with a content smile, feeling lighter and happier than she could ever remember.

“Goodnight beautiful girl.” He whispered back, the pair of them closing their eyes and falling into a blissful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

“Aria. Aria. Aria!” She blinked her eyes open and they settled on Murphy knelt by the couch. She had fallen asleep on the couch it seemed. Her eyes darted to the clock on the wall and it was around 2pm. Connor and their Da had gone out scouting some place and she and Murphy had just been lounging about. But now it seemed he wanted her attention as he was grinning at her and poking her face obnoxiously.

“Do you want something?” She squinted, yawning as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. He hopped up onto the couch beside her, facing her as he still beamed a grin at her, his happiness was unsettling.

“Get ready, we’re goin’ out.” He smirked, looking like he knew something she didn't.

“Going where?” She asked apprehensively, making his smirk widen.

“Can’t tell ye or I’d have te kill ye.” He teased, making her snort and shake her head. 

 

She complied though, she was curious if she was honest about where the hell they would be going. She felt like she only left the house to practice handling a gun and she had been complaining for the past few days about feeling like a prisoner here. She was getting sick of seeing the same walls day in and day out, and it seemed the darker haired twin had heard her loud and clear. She got dressed in her jeans and t-shirt, throwing on her beat up sneakers. She brushed through her hair and decided to leave it down. She didn't look special in her opinion but she didn't need to, she looked presentable and that would do. She grabbed her jacket and made her way back to the living room and Murphy walked over, pulling her to him and capturing her lips without warning. 

She melted into him as she kissed him back, he seemed to be in a very good mood and she was enjoying it quite a bit.

“Ready?” He asked when he broke away, making her nod and smile at him. She put on her jacket as he put on his coat and they were off. She had no idea what he had planned but she was more than surprised when he took her to a car outside that she hadn't seen before. She wasn't sure if he had borrowed it or stolen it but she was afraid to ask. She got in the passenger side as he climbed in and started up the engine.

“So...Where are we going?” She asked again, casting him a curious glance as they started driving.

“I told ye, I can’t tell ye. Just wait and see.” He smirked at her, reaching out and taking her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles and she smiled to herself. It was still so strange having him be so affectionate to her, she wasn't sure she would ever get used to it.

They had been driving for what felt like forever and he hadn't let up any about where they were going, no matter how many times she asked him. In the end she fell asleep with her head leaning against the cool window. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt him stroking her cheek and she glanced around confused. They were in the middle of nowhere, the car parked near some sort of field. She wasn't sure if they were even in Boston anymore at this point. She blinked tiredly trying to get her bearings when Murphy suddenly brandished her bandana. She wasn't sure when he had swiped it but she eyed it warily.

“Did you bring me out here just to kill me?” She asked dryly with a snort, making him bark a laugh at her.

“No love, but I’m gonna blindfold ye for a minute.” He smiled softly, making her eyes widen a fraction. 

She sat there obediently as he tied it tight around her, making her lose her sight temporarily.

“Stay here for a moment aye?” He said quietly next to her, she just nodded, still confused and somewhat nervous about it all. She heard him get out and she rested her head against the window again as she waited. It was a while before the door suddenly opened and she yelped as she almost fell out. She heard Murphy laughing at her and she would have squinted if she wasn't blindfolded.

“Not funny ass face, you could have warned me.” She huffed as he helped her out of the car.

“Where's the fun in that sweetheart?” He chuckled, making her grumble at him. His hand was on the small of her back as he lead her to God knows where and she felt the nerves increase.

“Get on yer knees love.” He commanded carefully, making her head whip around to him despite the fact she couldn't even see him.

“Okay, now I’m pretty sure you are going to kill me.” She deadpanned, making him laugh once more. 

She jumped when she felt his hands caress her face and she felt his lips brush hers ever so softly.

“Ye trust me love?” He murmured against her lips, making a warmth spread through her whole body. She did trust him though, with her life, and she found herself nodding. She knelt down and was surprised to feel something soft under her, like a blanket, and when he took the blindfold off, her eyes almost bugged out of her head. She was sat on a blanket with a picnic basket on it, some food lay out on it. She was shocked if she was honest, it was romantic and it surprised her that he had done this for her.

“You’ve taken me on...a picnic?” She asked incredulously as she looked at him when he sat down next to her. He chewed his lip as he nodded and she noticed the tips of his ears turn pink.

“Ye said ye wanted te get out, and I wanted te do somethin’ nice for ye. If ye don’t like it we can just go home.” He frowned as he looked at his hands, looking so self-conscious it shocked her once more. Murphy was never unsure of himself and it was endearing to see this side to him. She knew he wasn't used to this, relationships or romance, and the fact he had made this effort for her just made her heart swell.

She crawled over, pulling him in for a searing kiss which he gladly accepted as he relaxed. When she pulled away she smiled at him brighter than he had ever seen before and it almost hurt him.

“I love it, fuck, I love  _ you _ .” She beamed at him, making his chest feel tight, almost like his heart had expanded so much there wasn't any room left for it. 

“I love ye too.” He grinned back at her without missing a beat, stroking her face affectionately as he looked at her. Her smile faltered for a moment as she looked at him with wide eyes and he realised what he had said. He hadn't ever told her he loved her back and he was just as shocked as she was that those words left his lips. They just blinked at each other for a moment, letting the gravity of the moment sink in. Aria felt like she might just keel over from the amount of emotions that were running through her.

“Do you mean that?” She whispered as she looked at him, seeing how he ducked his head and looked at her through his lashes. She noticed once again he was blushing as he nodded.

“Aye, I do.” He replied sincerely, looking her square in the eye. He pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him and she looked down at him adoringly.

“I love these beautiful blue eyes.” He smiled as he leant up, making her eyes flutter shut as he kissed the lids sweetly.

“I love yer cute little nose.” He continued, rubbing the tip of his nose against hers, it gave her butterflies and he was being so sweet.

“I love these lips, even when yer bein’ a smartass.” He smirked as he nipped her lower lip, making her gasp softly at the jolt of pleasure it sent through her body. He ran his nose along her neck and she shivered at the touch.

“I love yer fuckin’ skin, how soft it is, how it tastes.” He murmured against her neck, sinking his teeth into it and sucking on it roughly, causing her to moan. 

“I love yer hair, especially the noises ye make when I tug on it.” He smirked, winding a hand into her hair and pulling it gently, making another moan leave her lips, proving his point.

He kissed his way back up to her lips before looking at her, his hands stroking her back soothingly.

“I love that ye don’t take any shit, but at the same time yer so sweet. I love how ye always take care o’ me and me brother, always lookin’ after us. I love how ye don’t play favourites and ye don’t like it when we fight. I love ye, every part o’ ye, and I’m glad ye belong te us.” He said seriously, making her swallow thickly at his words. His touches and words sent a surge of need right through her and she crashed her lips to his. He moaned into the kiss and held her closer, wanting to meld their bodies together so they didn't know where he ended and she began. He couldn't get enough of her.

“Want ye Aria.” He gasped against her lips, his hard cock straining painfully against his jeans. She was panting against his lips and she could feel how wet she was for him, but she glanced around, they were out in the open and anyone could stumble across them.

“Here?” She asked quirking a brow, making him smirk devilishly at her.

“Aye, the wantin’ never stops. Need ye.” He pleaded, arching up to her and making her gasp. He must have seen the acquiescence cross her face because she suddenly found herself on her back as he hovered over her. He tugged her shirt off and she shivered at the cold air on her skin. He kissed his way down her stomach, letting her keep some modesty outside as he left her bra on and he popped open the button on her jeans before unzipping them. She watched him with rapt interest as he smirked at her, tugging her jeans down and then her panties. She felt so bare and she blushed.

He moved down, nuzzling her thigh which sent another wave of excitement through her as she looked down at him.

“Ye ever done this before, out in the open?” He asked softly, nipping her thigh and making her gasp. She shook her head no and his smirk widened as he kissed his way up to where he wanted to be the most. She let out an embarrassingly loud moan as he spread her legs and gave her a teasing lick. He smirked against her, so smug he had caused that reaction but she couldn't find it in herself to care as he latched onto her clit and started sucking on it. She moaned and arched her back, her hand going into his hair as she tugged on it. He moaned against her, loving the feel of her pulling his hair and it only made him suck on her more greedy. He slipped two fingers inside of her easy with how soaked she was as he started to fuck her with his fingers. She was gasping and moaning desperately now and she felt so close already, the boy certainly knew what he was doing, that was for sure. Suddenly his mouth and fingers were gone and she sucked in a breath.

“Murph.” She whined pitifully, making him chuckle at her depressed face. She watched as he shucked his jeans and boxers off, he didn't fail to miss how her eyes were drawn to his hard cock and he loved it. He moved back over her, kissing her deeply and letting her taste herself on his tongue as he rubbed himself against her. She whined again as she arched up, needing him to the point she was almost going insane. He thrust into her and she gasped loudly, wrapping her legs around him as he started fucking her. He loved how she felt wrapped around his cock like this, so warm and wet, he could never control himself. He pounded into her mercilessly, making her gasp and moan as her body jarred with each thrust. Suddenly, he rolled them over and she squeaked when his cock seemed to get even deeper inside of her. 

She blinked down at him for a minute as her brain tried to catch up with herself and he grinned up at her wickedly, bucking his hips up to her playfully. She gasped and closed her eyes before she started moving, slowly at first. He felt so deep and she was trying to adjust to the sensation. He watched her like she was the best thing he had ever laid eyes on. The light was casting her in a soft glow and she looked like perfection as she started riding his cock, he couldn't help the needy moan that left his lips. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he arched up at her, her hands coming to his chest for leverage as she practically started bouncing on his cock. The pair were moaning wantonly now, so close to release and not being able to care they were out in the open like this. She was chanting his name almost like a prayer and he couldn't take his eyes off her, watching as she threw her head back and exploded around him. A keening moan left her lips and he growled, watching the pure bliss on her face. The grip on her hips tightened painfully as his hips bucked up to hers erratically and he fell over the edge himself as he came blindingly hard. 

 

She collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her as they both caught their breath. His fingers stroked her back softly and she smiled to herself, she wouldn't trade this affectionate Murphy for the world. They lay like that for a moment, soaking each other in before she moved. They got dressed, stealing kisses and smiling at each other like a pair of lovesick teenagers before they started on the food. She never would have guessed Murphy could be so romantic but she loved it. She felt so fucking happy, he had told her he loved her back and she felt so full of love herself she worried she might burst at the seams. She never thought it was possible to love two people at once, but she had been proven wrong. It just felt right though, the boys completed each other in a way that made them almost one person at times. She couldn't believe how much things had changed between the three of them but she couldn't be any happier with the way things were in that moment. For once, everything in her life was going perfect, and she wasn't going to question it.


	13. Chapter 13

“Connor, how much longer?” Aria whined, her feet were protesting and she was getting impatient.

“Jesus Christ, Murphy wasn’t jokin’ when he said ye don't like te wait.” Connor snorted, glancing down at her. His arm was around her shoulder as they walked. It had been two days since her ‘date’ with Murphy. She wasn't sure if it was technically a date, it had felt like a date, but the boy wouldn't ever call it that, she knew he’d probably crawl out of his skin if she mentioned it, this was all still so new to him. This time Connor had wanted to take her out, but just as Murphy did, he refused to tell her where they were going. She was just grateful that she wasn't blindfolded this time, but they were walking and she was getting tired.

“Here we are!” He declared dramatically, stopping just outside. Aria's eyebrows rose as she looked from the building to Connor amused.

“A roller rink?” She asked with a grin, she wouldn't have expected this.

“Aye, I saw it the other day when we went past so I thought, why not?” He smirked at her, looking so proud of himself.

“Have you ever been before?” She asked him curiously.

“Nope. Have you?” He countered, glancing down at her again.

“No.” She snorted, making him laugh lightly. 

 

He took her hand and led her inside. It was a lot of fun she had to say. It had been hilarious at first because as cocky as the boy was, he wasn't as graceful as he would have liked to have made out. He almost fell a few times whilst she laughed her ass off at him. After a while, he seemed to get it and after that, there was no stopping him. He had been chasing her around as she squealed and tried to skate away, he always seemed faster than her though. 

“So, what do ye think?” He asked her softly, his fingers laced with hers as they just skated around after calming down from being loud and annoying the other people there.

“It's been really fun Connor, thank you.” She smiled up at him. He stopped skating, pulling her flush to his chest as she grinned up at him. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly and she relaxed into him. 

“Well, we aren't done yet, another trick up me sleeve as it were.” He murmured against her lips with a smirk. She quirked her brow curiously at him.

“Please for the love of God, please tell me it's not too far.” She snorted, making him bark a laugh at her.

“Not far at all sweetheart, scouts honour.” He grinned at her.

On their way to whatever else he had planned, he kept taking a watch out of his pocket and checking it. She had no idea whose watch it was, she had never seen either boy wear one and she didn't know why he wasn't wearing it, instead of keeping it in his pocket. It reminded her of the car Murphy had acquired as she wondered if Connor might have stolen the watch from someone. She was unsure why he kept checking the time, but just as he promised, they got to the destination in no time. He had taken her to the docks, and she stood there speechless as she saw a table and two chairs that looked wildly out of place there. There was a tablecloth draped over the table and a lit candle in the center, two plates of what she presumed was food with covers over them and a bottle of wine. It was evening, the sun was setting and it really helped create a romantic atmosphere.

She blinked at him, not even knowing what to say to him as he looked around, like he was assessing everything was as he instructed for it to be.

“You did all this?” She asked him incredulously, making his eyes turn to her finally.

“Aye...well I had some help in settin’ up, but it was my idea.” He grinned, making her laugh incredulously. 

“This is...amazing.” She whispered in awe, smiling as he led her to the table. He was a perfect gentleman, pulling the chair out for her before sitting down himself. She took the cover off the food and it was still steaming hot, it occurred to her it was probably why he was checking the time, making sure it all went smoothly, planned down to the second. It was a fancy looking lasagna and it smelt divine. She couldn't help but smile at him as he poured them a glass of wine each.

“This is insane Connor, I can't believe you did this.” She blushed as she sipped some of her wine. He reached over the table and squeezed her hand with a beaming smile.

“Might be insane but I wanted te do somethin’ for ye. And I had te outdo me brother and his fuckin’ picnic now didn't I?” He snorted, making her huff a laugh and shake her head.

“Now now, you know I won't play favourites.” She smirked as she drank more wine. It was good, it tasted like some fancy ass expensive shit she wasn't used to.

“Aye I know, it’s why we love ye so much.” He smiled adoringly at her, taking her hand and kissing it softly before letting it go once more. They ate their food and spoke about nothing important, just enjoying the relaxing mood of the night. When they were finished Connor moved his chair next to hers and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, soaking her in as they watched the sunset. He tilted her face to his and she blinked at him, watching how his eyes darted to her lips. She closed her eyes as he leant in and his lips met hers, kissing her lovingly. When he moved away she couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

“Got one last thing lass.” He smirked at her, making her eyes widen in shock once more.

“You’re really pulling out all the stops here aren't you?” She asked with a wry smile and he laughed, kissing her nose.

“Maybe, yer worth it though.” He grinned, making her blush and smile. He stood up and took her hand, leading her over to near the water. She looked at him incredulously, there was a little boat there and she had a feeling it was for them.

“Connor?” She asked warily, glancing at him. 

“Aye lass?” He asked with a smug smirk, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

“Where the hell did you acquire a boat?” She asked with a laugh, making him snort and kiss the side of her head.

“Don’t worry, I didn't steal it if that's what yer worried about. Yer the little thief in the family, not me. But someone owed me a favour so I called it in. Go on.” He grinned, ushering her onto the boat. She got in, sitting down. It was only a small thing and it had a motor, she didn't know about boats, she had no clue what kind of boat it was. 

Connor got in after her and sat near the motor, switching it on. She squealed when he started the boat and they moved, she hadn't ever been on a boat before. She squinted at him as he laughed at her and went a little faster. They went out just a little bit, far enough away from land but not enough to be in the way of anyone else that might be there and he cut the engine. He got up and went and sat next to her, producing a blanket from God knows where as he draped it over both of them and held her close. The sky was orange as the sun set, it was absolutely beautiful and reflected off the water. They sat like that for what felt like forever, the sun had gone away and now the moon was hung over them, casting them in a soft glow as the stars twinkled above them.

“This is amazing Connor, I don't know how to thank you.” She said softly, feeling a little overwhelmed. She had no idea what she had done to be gifted with these two boys. She wasn't used to people doing things like this for her. 

He turned a little to look down at her, cupping her cheeks with a small smile.

“Ye don't have to thank me little bird, just bein’ here wit’ me is enough.” He replied before leaning in, kissing her lips sweetly. He deepened the kiss and she moaned softly as he tongue massaged hers, making her bones melt. She pulled away breathless as he leant his forehead on hers. The air was thick with sexual tension now and she had no desire to fuck on a boat, knowing their luck they’d capsize the thing. It was as if he knew what she was thinking, his hooded gaze piercing her for a moment before he went back over to the motor and started the boat up again. They got back to land in record speed and suddenly he was dragging her somewhere. She thought he was taking her home, but he went a different way. She was glad honestly, Murphy and Noah were back at the apartment and she knew the second she got in the door Murphy wouldn't leave her alone. She always felt awkward with Noah there if the boys wanted to do anything with her. 

They ended up at some shady motel, but she couldn't care less. She was burning with need for him now, the whole night had been wonderful and it only made her love him more. He paid for the room and all but dragged her in there. As soon as he shut the door, he pounced on her, kissing her roughly, it shocked her just a little, he was usually more patient out of him and Murphy. It seemed he needed her just as much as she needed him. They tore at each other clothes desperately before he pushed her lightly on the bed. She bounced a little, blinking up at him as he climbed on top of her. His lips tangled with hers once more and she felt him line himself up with her, pushing in with a groan.

She gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as the pleasure jolted through her whole body. They took a moment, the pair of them still as he rested his head on hers, looking down at her. 

“Yer so beautiful sweetheart.” He murmured softly, giving her butterflies. She pulled him down, kissing him almost bruisingly and he moaned into the kiss, starting to move finally. She wrapped her legs around him, arching up and meeting each deep thrust. He was taking his time but she was too needy. She was moaning wantonly and clawing at his back, making him hiss slightly. He growled, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head with a devilish smirk. She bit her lower lip as she looked up at him, trying to get out of his grasp but failing. He bucked his hips harshly and drew a delicious moan from her, it only made his smirk grow. He let go then, fucking her faster and harder, seemingly out of character for him, but the pair of them were on fire with the need that was consuming them.

He was grunting and groaning, his hands on her wrists tightening but she was enjoying it as she arched back up at him, gasping and moaning. She could feel the pleasure building up inside of her, she felt like a balloon about to burst. 

“Cum for me little bird.” He bit out, so close to his own release and trying to hold back for her sake. A keening moan left her lips as she exploded around his cock, clamping down tight around him like a vice. He cried out, his hips bucking wildly as he spilled himself inside of her, the pair riding out their orgasms. He let her wrists go, collapsing on top of her as they caught their breath and her fingertips stroked his back affectionately. When he could finally breathe again, he pulled out of her and lay next to her, pulling her to lay her head on his chest. 

She hummed softly feeling so content and satisfied. She had an amazing day with a fantastic ending and she couldn't have been happier.

“I love you Connor.” She smiled lazily, nuzzling into his chest. His arms tightened around her, his hand stroking the hair at the nape of her neck.

“I love ye too sweetheart.” He grinned, he could never get used to hearing those words from her, he would never tire of it, not for as long as he was still walking the earth. They lay like that for a while, just soaking each other in and enjoying the peace and quiet.

“We should head back home before Murphy starts cryin’.” Connor snorted lightly, making her huff a laugh and poke his side. He yelped in a very unmanly way which caused her to burst out laughing.

“What was that for?” He snorted, looking at her with a pout.

“Don't be mean to your brother when he's not here to defend himself.” She scolded playfully as she stood from the bed and stretched. His eyes never left her body as he took her in, how she moved so gracefully. He smirked as he stood up too, grabbing his clothes as he started to dress.

“Sorry mother, I do apologize.” He teased with a grin, earning a pillow being thrown at his head as he laughed. 


	14. Chapter 14

Robyn stood waiting to be served at the store, her hood up as she fidgeted relentlessly. When it was her turn, the older woman scanned the item and Aria didn't fail to notice the sympathetic glance shot her way. No doubt caused by her behaviour, it was clear she was shitting herself. She all but threw the money at the woman, grabbing the bag with the evil item inside and fled the store, not even waiting for her change as she ran back to the apartment and went into the bathroom. Noah was gone on business, as usual, and the boys had gone out on their Da’s orders to scout a place for their next hit. Her hands trembled as she opened the box. She hadn't really expected to be in this position but she didn't know why she was surprised. They hadn’t used protection once. 

 

It felt like an eternity that Aria sat on the bathroom floor staring at the pregnancy test. Her chest felt tight like she couldn't seem to get enough air and her hands were shaking violently. The two pink lines were glaring up at her almost like they were mocking her and she couldn't get the tears to stop. She knew already she had to have the baby. She wasn't about to abandon it like her own mother did to her and she couldn't even think about having an abortion. But what kind of life could she give a baby? With her career choice, the fact she was on the run and the father was one of two Irish vigilantes. She didn’t even know who the father was. She’d had a period since Connors accident, so it wasn’t like she thought there was more chance it could be Murphy’s, she really had no clue. Would she even want to know? Wouldn’t it cause friction between them if they found out? The thought of the brothers made her feel sick, what would they say? Would they still want her around? She felt like her world was caving in and she couldn't get a handle on her emotions. She was so wrapped up in her current state she didn't hear anyone enter the apartment. 

Murphy and Connor heard her gasps and sobs as soon as they got in and they darted to the bathroom. 

"Little bird?! What's wrong?!" Connor called out frantically. Both boys were worried she was hurt or something had happened whilst they were out. She looked at the door but couldn't bring herself to answer. Her silence only unsettled the boys further and they cast each other worried glances, their minds running rife with what could have happened to her.

"Aria fuckin' open the door!" Murphy yelled as he slammed the door with his fist, making her flinch. Still she couldn't answer them. She heard them arguing in another language before a muttered ‘ _ fuck it _ ’ came from who she presumed would be Murphy, ever the angrier of the two and the door suddenly flew open with a hard kick. They rushed in and saw her sat on the floor, Murphy’s eyes immediately seeing something in her hands. He had a sinking feeling in his gut and couldn't bring his feet to move from where they were firmly planted on the ground. Connor didn't seem to notice, more concerned with her crying as he rushed over to her and crouched to eye level. 

"The fucks in her hand?" Murphy asked flatly, his voice wavering slightly and sounding hard and cold. Connor looked at him confused and then to her hands, his eyes widening slightly. A small sob escaped her as she handed the test to Connor with shaking hands. He looked at it in shock, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

"Positive." He whispered to himself, then looking to Murphy with wide eyes. 

"It's positive." He said again, this time louder and more firmer. Murphy felt like someone knocked the air out of him and in a flash he was gone from the room, making Aria cry more at his rejection. She flinched when she heard the front door of the apartment slam and it made her feel hollow where her heart should be. Connor took a deep breath before settling against the wall next to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. 

"Shh sweetheart. Don't cry. It's gonna be alright." He soothed gently. He didn't really know how to handle the news at first but images of her pregnant with their baby swam in his mind and he found his heart feeling warm. 

"We're gonna be Da's." He smiled to himself, slight awe in his voice. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, hearing his tone and feeling a little better. 

"You...you don't mind?" She asked with a slight frown. He just smiled at her, kissing her cheeks where the tears had fallen. 

"Fuckin' happy lass. Don't need te worry. We'll take good care o' ye both." He promised firmly. She smiled at him, feeling infinitely better at his words. 

“What about Murphy?” She asked carefully, her eyes glancing to the bathroom door that was now hanging on its hinges. Connor took a deep breath and shook his head.

“He’ll come around Aria, he has te.” He said softly. He was worried if he was honest, he didn't know how his brother would process this news, storming out and leaving wasn't exactly the best reaction, especially when their girl clearly needed them. 

It had been a shock for them all, he hadn’t really thought about them not using protection and looking back now, he knew it was stupid of them. But if this was how God meant for things to be, who was he to argue, or his brother for that matter. He needed to find Murphy and go and talk to him, he needed to make sure he got his head on straight. This was big news, their whole lives would change with this and he wasn't really sure what would happen. He needed to talk to his Da too, to get his advice. They sat like that in silence for a while, his arm around her as she leant into him. 

“I need te find Murph, will ye be alright?” He asked quietly, moving away to assess her tear stained face. He didn't really want to leave her alone, she was clearly distressed about the whole thing but he had no clue where his brother went and he was concerned. He needed to bring him home and have a stern talking to him. She just nodded, not trusting her voice. He wished he didn't have to go because it wasn't very convincing, but he just kissed her forehead before he stood up and left. Aria stood on shaky legs, going to the bedroom and laying on the bed. She slept with the boys most nights in Murphys bed now but she didn't feel like he would want her in his bed. She was terrified he hated her, scared this had gone back to how they used to be when he was horrible to her and that she had lost her sweet Murphy. She cried softly as she curled up under the covers.

Connor walked around trying to get a feel for where his brother would go. An Irish pub seemed his best bet but he knew it wouldn't be McGintys, they hadn't been able to go back there since they started this whole thing. He found a small Irish pub not too far from the apartment and it was like his twin senses were tingling that his brother was inside. He pushed open the door, his eyes scanning the place and they settled on his brother sat at the bar, knocking back shots like water. He hadn't been here long but he had no doubt his twin would be three sheets to the wind rather fucking quick at this rate. He walked over, gripping the back of his neck firmly, making his brother whip around to look at him like he was ready to fight. When he saw it was Connor though, he relaxed.

“What?” He spat, turning away from him and downing another shot. Connor clenched his jaw and resisted the urge to hit him.

“What do ye mean what? We’ve just found out we’re havin’ a wee babe and ye fuck off, leavin’ Aria cryin’ and yer grand plan is te get sloshed?” Connor snapped, yanking his brother off the bar stool with the hold he had on his neck. Murphy grumbled as his feet hit the floor and he tried to catch his balance, Connor hadn't been wrong about the amount of alcohol he had already consumed.

“Aye! We’re havin’ a fuckin’ baby! Isn't it grand?!” Murphy laughed maniacally, clearly not happy with the whole thing. Connor shook his head as he looked at his brother disgusted, dragging him out of the pub.

When they got outside, Connor shoved Murphy into the wall and the darker twin glowered at him, pushing him away.

“The fucks gotten inte ye? It’s not all about you, ye know?! Did ye not see upset she was?” Connor bellowed, getting angrier by the second.

“I don't blame her for bein’ upset!” Murphy growled, trying to push past his brother, but Connor wasn't having any of it, he knew something was going on with his brother and he wanted to know what the fuck it was. He grabbed him and pinned him to the wall with an arm over his throat, making his drunk brother thrash against him.

“The fuck is that suppose te mean?” Connor asked harshly, pinning his brother harder and making him finally relax in his grip, stopping fighting him since he wasn't getting anywhere.

“Do I look like good Da material brother? Ye really think I’ll do a bang up job o’ raisin’ a fuckin’ kid?!” Murphy sneered at him, picking up his fight once more as he tried to shake his brother off him. Connor squinted, not relenting on his hold from him.

“That's what this is about? Ye think ye won’t be a good Da?” He asked carefully, his eyes staring so hard at Murphy he felt like he could see into his soul.

“I don’t have it in me Connor. I’m a mess, I drink like a fish, smoke like a chimney. I mean for fuck sake, look how I treated her! I was in love her and I treated her like shit! I don’t even deserve te be around her!” Murphy yelled, getting more worked up with each word he spoke. Connor looked at him so disappointed, his words hurting his heart as he stepped away. Murphy didn't try to flee this time though, he sagged against the wall and glared at the floor.

“Murph, she forgives ye for that, ye know she does, she loves ye, she loves us both. And now she’s pregnant, whether ye like it or not, and I know My raised us right enough te fuckin’ be by her side.” Connor stated firmly, making Murphy run a hand through his hair and make it stick up everywhere.

“And what if one o’ our enemies use the baby against us? What if something happens te the baby or te Aria?” He asked coldly, making Connor tense. It felt like his heart froze inside his ribcage at the words.

“It won't happen.” He retorted, making Murphy scoff and shake his head at him.

“What, like  _ Roc _ didn't happen?” He asked him harshly, making Connor step back like he had been physically struck by his brother. The words hurt his soul and he felt the pain he had pushed so far down fighting its way back up, clawing at him. This what this was about, he knew Murphy had never really dealt with Rocco's death properly, he had drank himself stupid and tried to forget about it. But now this seemed to have brought it all back up for him and his brother seemed to be spinning once again.

“We go back home.” Connor said firmly, making Murphy glance up at him like he was crazy.

“Right, yeah okay.” He snorted derisively, Connor stepped towards him then with a steady gaze.

“I’m fuckin’ serious Murph. We tell Da and tell him we’re done, we’ve done our part now and we don’t have a choice. I’ll not let anythin’ happen te the baby or Aria for that matter. We go back home and settle down. We fuckin’ earned it after all we’ve done.” He insisted. Murphy looked at him, letting the words sink through his fuzzy brain. 

He chewed his thumb, he knew he would like that. Being free from this life and the constant danger he faced of losing his brother. He wasn't so much bothered what happened to him, but losing his brother, he knew that would kill him, especially after he had been shot. That had woken him the fuck up and he had been so close to losing his twin, his other half. He had longed to be back in Ireland since the second they got here and now they were having a baby, the idea of raising their child there almost made him smile. He wasn't sure how his father would take the news, but he and Connor weren't their Da, they had no plans to abandon their family, their children, just to continue this life. That wasn't them. They didn’t hold it over their Da what he had done, but they had seen their mother have to raise them single-handedly on their own and like fuck they would put Aria through the same fate. They would set down their pistols of righteous fury and raise their baby, have a normal life and recover from all that they had been through once and for all. Like Connor said, haven't they earned it?

  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Aria sobbed quietly as she waddled over to her bag. Her hand rubbed her growing belly absentmindedly as she stuffed the last of her stuff in the bag. She was six months pregnant now but she was already huge, there wasn't just one baby growing in her belly, there was two. Twin girls no less. She wiped her eyes as she zipped up the duffel, heaving a sigh as she hitched it over her shoulder. She cast the room a longing glance. She had some amazing memories in this room, it only made her cry harder. She walked out of the room and came face to face with Noah.

“Now lass, why are ye cryin’?” He asked looking slightly amused, she snorted at herself and shook her head.

“I cry at anything now Noah, you know this.” She smiled, wiping her eyes again. He took the bag from her, setting it on the floor as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

“I’ll be over in a week aye? The boys will take care o’ ye, just keep them in line.” He chuckled, making her laugh. She nodded as he moved away and then she saw Connor and Murphy walk in.

 

“Cars loaded up and ready te go.” Connor said, wiping a hand over his face. When he saw Aria, he grinned, walking over and kissing her cheek sweetly as his hand came to her belly and he rubbed it.

“Don’t tell me ye’ve been cryin’ again?” ‘Murphy asked with a boyish laugh as he came over, making her cheeks flush as she pulled a face at him.

“Don’t tease the poor lass Murph, she’s growin’ two fuckin’ humans for Christ's sake.” Connor chided playfully, making Murphy laugh more. They were set to go to Ireland. Once Connor had his words with Murphy and they found the root cause of his issues, they figured it out. Aria had been more than overjoyed when Murphy returned and apologised profusely, telling her he couldn't wait to raise a baby with her. She was shocked, she thought he had been done with her and wanted nothing to do with her. The boys hadn't once broached the question of who the father was, she was glad they hadn't. They both referred to themselves and each other as the father and she knew the babies were lucky to be as loved as they were. She knew it wasn't conventional, but it would work. 

When they told their Da, the old man had surprised them. Before they had a chance to suggest they move back home, the man did it himself. He told them he regretted leaving them, he had missed out on so much and he knew how hard it had been for his wife. He didn't want that life for his sons. He wanted them to go back home and raise their child. He had been over the moon at the news of a grandchild, so much so that he had told the boys after he tied up some loose ends, he would be coming to Ireland with them, and the boys couldn't be happier. Their Da had already arranged it all, their passage on a boat there, farmland with a house for them to live on, with a small cottage right next to it where Noah would live. Things finally seemed like they would settle and they would get to live out the rest of their lives in peace.

Noah said his goodbye to the boys, giving Aria one last hug and a gentle pat to her large belly, and then they were off. It took days to get to Ireland on the boat and the boys had to work to earn their keep there. Aria had stayed hidden away in the small room they were all sharing, the boys were adamant she wasn’t to leave without them, they didn't know who the fuck would be on the boat. She was glad when they finally arrived, she had found out sea legs weren't a thing for her and she had lost count of how much she had thrown up. When they got to the farm, she was shocked. It looked so peaceful and serene, nothing like back in Boston or what she was used to. 

The door to the farmhouse opened as the boys were getting the bags from the car and Aria looked over, her jaw dropping in shock at who stood there.

“Father Walsh?” She whispered in awe, making the boys smirk to each other. They hadn't told her he was here, that he lived in this area, it was why Noah had picked it, knowing it would make her happy to be close to the man she considered her dad. She ran over, as fast as she could while lugging around two people inside of her and she threw herself at the beaming man. He chuckled as she squeezed him and when she moved away, he looked at her stomach with a grin.

“Would ye look at that?” He laughed, making her blush and grin herself.

“I know, I know, I’m not married, yadda yadda, but please don't be mad.” She pleaded as she bit her lip, looking at him almost like a scolded child.

“Mad? Why would I be mad? I’m happy for ye Aria. Besides, it’d be hard to marry two men now wouldn't it? I’m sure we can think o’ somethin’ though. These two are holy soldiers o’ the Lord, I’m sure he’ll cut them some slack.” He smirked teasingly at her, making her snort a laugh.

The boys came up then, carrying bags like they were donkeys and she almost laughed at them.

“Father Walsh.” They grinned in unison, making her smile, she would never get used to them doing that no matter how often they did it.

“Hello boys, I’m glad yer back home. Make sure ye look after her or ye’ll have me te deal wit’.” He smiled but his words were firm and the boys glanced at each other warily. They were getting the dad talk and they felt uncomfortable, especially with it being a man of the cloth giving it to them, they feared for their soul if they upset the girl.

“We will don’t worry.” Connor assured with a grin, making the man nod and smile at them.

“Right, I best head home, I’ll pop by tomorrow for a proper catch-up Aria, let ye get settled in first.” He said softly, hugging her once more. When he left the three of them went inside, the boys unpacking as Aria walked around the place examining everything. It was so cosy here and she loved it, it just made her more excited for the arrival of the babies. 

As she made her way upstairs, she found the nursery and her eyes widened a little. The room was painted a baby pink colour and there were two bassinets in there with everything she could possibly need for the babies. She felt speeches. She got emotional once again and sniffled as she wiped her eyes. She jumped when a hand wrapped around her shoulder and she glanced to the right to see Murphy smiling down at her adoringly.

“It’s perfect isn't it?” He asked her softly, his eyes scanning the room appreciatively. She nodded as she relaxed into him with a smile.

“It really is.” She whispered softly. He cupped her cheek and tilted her head up to him, rubbing his nose affectionately against hers. He leaned in, kissing her deeply and she just melted against him, kissing him back. When he pulled away he smiled down at her, a hand going to her bump and rubbing it sweetly. 

 

Connor came in then and Murphy spun her around so her back was against his chest. Connor walked over with a grin, eyeing the room with a nod, seemingly as pleased as she and Murphy were. He stopped in front of her and captured her lips with his own, Murphy’s arms wrapped around her from behind as his hands rubbed her belly. She felt so happy. It was exciting to start this new chapter in their lives. None of them had expected things to end up this way but none of them would change to either, it just felt right. They would raise their babies here and grow old, for once, things would be calm and peaceful, and the boys could definitely live with that.


End file.
